The Girl I Talk To And The Girl That Moved In
by ILoveLavenders
Summary: Edward Cullen finds himself falling for the girl he met anonymously on the website created by Forks High School for its students. And what will happen when a stunningly gorgeous girl with a dark past moves in his house for a week? Does he find himself falling for both?
1. Edward Meets Marie

EPOV

EClassics: _Hey._

No answer. This is stupid. I don't understand why Alice was so worked up about this new website. I won't lie when I say that I was mildly interested in this thing or whatever. I had built this ivory statue called 'The Edward Cullen'. I was in the cool group. Cool people don't listen to classical music. Cool people do not play emotional. I'm not saying that I never promoted it or anything but I want someone out there to know who I really am. Although this kind of way sounded desperate and I do not wish to admit but kind of twisted. Talking about wishes, I wish I knew who I'd been paired up with.

EClassics: _Are you there?_

No response from the stranger. At least...this site was anonymous.

OnTheEdge: _Hey._

'OnTheEdge?' That's so weird. But considering my 'issues', I shouldn't be the one to judge.

EClassics: _What are you doing?_

OnTheEdge: _Nothing of consequence._

EClassics: _Cryptic much?_

OnTheEdge: _Very._

EClassics: _Well. At least tell me if you're a guy or a girl?_

OnTheEdge: _Girl._

EClassics: _I'm a guy._

OnTheEdge: _I didn't ask you to tell me that._

EClassics: _Most people would want to know who in school they're talking to._

OnTheEdge: _I'm not 'most' people._

EClassics: _Figures. Are you even into talking with random people?_

OnTheEdge:_ On the contrary, I am not into talking at all. And this is my first time talking to anyone outside my personal space._

EClassics: _Guess, I am special._

OnTheEdge: _Hmm._

EClassics: _What brings you here?_

OnTheEdge: _Nothing of consequence._

Seemed like a common tagline for her.

EClassics: _You're quite cryptic, you know that?_

OnTheEdge: _Why did you eat breakfast in the morning?_

She had me there.

EClassics: _Good point._

OnTheEdge: _Not everything has a reason, you know that?_

I decided to change the subject.

EClassics: _What can you guess about me?_

OnTheEdge: _What if I don't want to guess anything about you?_

EClassics: _I'm gonna log off if you don't want to talk anything worthwhile._

OnTheEdge: _Do it._

I stared at the screen. I should log off. I would've if she hadn't piqued my interest.

EClassics: _You're very cruel, you know?_

OnTheEdge: _Not. I take it you like some sort of classic. Should I guess what?_

EClassics: _Thought you didn't want to guess._

OnTheEdge: _Looked like you wanted me to._

Uh. Oh.

OnTheEdge: _Gotcha._

Damn! She's good at arguments.

EClassics: _Ok. You got me. I like classical music very much._

OnTheEdge: _That's nice. Ever heard of Debussy?_

SHE KNEW DEBUSSY? THERE WAS A GIRL IN MY SCHOOL. NOT JUST ANY GIRL. A LIVING. BREATHING. GIRL. A GIRL WHO KNEW WHO DEBUSSY WAS!

EClassics: _I love Debussy. You listen to classical?_

OnTheEdge: _Yes. My favourite happens to be Clair De Lune._

Marry me? No. That wouldn't sound so polite. Calm down Edward! Let's not be hasty. You do not want to creep this miracle out.

EClassics: _No way. That's my favorite too._

We might have some things in common. Also. I had made a discovery. THERE IS A PERSON OUT THERE WHO DOES NOT THINK OF CLASSICAL MUSIC AS LAME!

EClassics: _What's with your name?_

That question was totally random. Oh my god. Jessica was getting to me. I shivered at the thought. I would have to do something about that.

OnTheEdge: _Let's just say I'm messed up._

EClassics: _Not for me. I wish I knew who you were. Never met someone who thought Debussy is cool._

OnTheEdge: _It doesn't matter what people think. Not our reputation. Not our money. Not how you look. But you are nothing if you pretend to be someone you're not._

SHUT UP! But I didn't text her those two words. I knew she was right. And maybe because I wanted to be truthful to at least one person in my life apart from Alice.

EClassics: _I just don't want to be bullied. How is your life messed up?_

OnTheEdge: _I am completely and irrevocably in love with my bully._

I raised my eyebrows. Didn't expect 'that'. Guess marriage was off the table. She was in love with her bully? Her bully of all people? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure if this discovery had a working head on her shoulders.

EClassics: _Your bully?_

EClassics: _Tell me you're joking._

OnTheEdge: _Not._

EClassics: _Let me get this straight. You. Are. In. Love. With. Your. Bully._

I waited for a response.

OnTheEdge: _Yes. But it's not like that._

EClassics: _Explain please._

She takes some time to send a reply.

OnTheEdge: _Well. I look at him and...he looks at me with his head down continuously looking back to his other friends. I know he doesn't want to but he just does. And even though the hesitation I see in his eyes lasts for only seconds, I know that he is good. And I feel sorry for him. I don't think it feels good to hurt someone that one doesn't even know and with such a frail heart. I want to wait till he realizes that his 'pretense' won't do him any good but I'm afraid that day might not come. I hope for the best but I can't help but expect the worst. I don't even know that I'll be there if it comes but I want to be._

I felt my chest tighten as I read the message. That was like me. But on the other side. Although I'd never hurt a girl but I had hurt some people I didn't even know. Especially Sebastian Monroe. I didn't want to but I still did. I did it because I didn't want to hurt my reputation. And because my so called friends expected me to. He hadn't done anything to me. But I still hurt him. I wished I could apologize to him. To tell him how sorry I was but I couldn't. I was a coward. Who knows? Perhaps we could have even been friends.

EClassics: _Do you think he would love you too if he knew?_

I waited for an answer.

OnTheEdge: _No. I'm not good enough for him. I wish I was. I am just an insignificant person. Just another paperclip in his box. But when I look at him, I know that no one is there for him. All I want is to save him. From everything that conspires against him. But I don't have the courage._

EClassics: _You're not insignificant. And when he does come to his senses, and he doesn't realize what he's missing then he's nothing but crazy._

OnTheEdge: _That's nice of you to say._

EClassics: _What is your name?_

I waited for her answer patiently.

OnTheEdge: _You can call me Marie. It's not my real name._

EClassics: _Should I tell you my name?_

I was teasing her now.

OnTheEdge: _Yes but not your real name._

EClassics: _Okay. Call me Anthony._

OnTheEdge: _Okay._

EClassics: _Okay Marie._


	2. Jacob hires a Tutor

Carlisle POV

I looked at the letters carved on Bella's stomach. She winced in pain as I stitched her bleeding wound. God. How could anyone be so cruel? She came in the ER at least two times every week. Charlie had now made me her personal therapist. I had insisted of course. She is my daughter. Not by blood but yes, she is my daughter too.

"Who did this, Bella?" I asked as I stitched the wound. She didn't answer. She never did. It hurt me to know that she would rather hurt me than tell me who bullied her. "Why did you let this person hurt you? We both know that you are more than capable of taking down a room of gangsters singlehandedly." No answer. "Dammit Bella. Can't you see what you're doing? You're hurting Charlie. Is this bully so important? Is it so important to protect him?"

"I don't want to hurt him. Charlie I mean." She said quietly and calmly. I finished stitching her wound and sat at my desk across from her.

"What happened today? Why did the bully hit you?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about this person Carlisle." She said wiping her eyes.

"Why do you let him hit you? You always let him hit you." I asked exasperated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She exclaimed suddenly. I was appalled by this. Bella is a calm and collected person.

"Bella-" I started.

"NO!" She interrupted. "No. I am not crazy. No. I am not afraid of this person. But no. I don't want to hurt Charlie or you. You don't understand!" She exclaimed.

"Bella. You need to let go of the past." I said slowly making each word sound like a sentence.

"You don't understand how hard this is, alright?" She exclaimed slamming her hand on my desk.

I slammed my fist on the desk. "THEN EXPLAIN IT!" I exclaimed. "You're a martial artist. Advanced in most forms of defense. You can nail down men thrice your size single-handedly and yet…" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry alright?" She said. "I just can't say anything."

"You need to talk to someone, okay?" I said. She sighed and ran out of my office with her bag. I felt guilty for shouting at her. Why was she doing this? Was she afraid they'd find out she's a girl? No. That couldn't be it. I could talk to Alice or Edward about it. No. I was under doctor patient confidentiality. How could I forget that? Bella reminded me of that twice a day. But that wasn't the thing holding me back. My attention would might just bring more bullies upon her. I'll just have to tell Charlie. I loved Bella but I wouldn't be able to do anything if she doesn't open up about it. At least she had Jacob. I know he'd do something if she told him.

* * *

Jacob POV

"BELLA!" I said enthusiastically as her jeep came in view. I had been standing outside her house in her wait.

"JAKE!" She said with equal excitement. She jumped out of her jeep and ran to me giving me a bear hug. I heard a bark. Rufus, Bella's guardian dog jumped between us separating us. He growled at me and stood on two legs with other two on Bella's chest and licked her face with one wipe. He then looked at me as if he wanted to say 'Heh! Heh! Stay away Black. I get the first lick of my Bells!' I grinned at Bella who hugged Ruff back.

"Someone doesn't want to share." I commented chuckling.

"I missed you too Ruff." She said rubbing Ruff's fur. He was the hairiest German Shepherd in the existence of Shepherds. I pouted looking at her. Hey, I needed some attention too!. "I missed you too Jake." She said looking at me and hugged me after Rufus.

"You saw me yesterday Bells." I said when she pulled away.

"Yes but you're my best friend." She argued.

"And you love me." I stated smiling.

"And you love me too. Now, let's go build the engine." She cheered. I climbed in the driver's seat while Bella sat behind. Stand would be a more appropriate word. I could swear that girl had no bones in her body. She loved standing on rides. Rufus jumped in the jeep with a leap. I drove to La Push to our workshop. We were naturals at repairing and fixing engines and car parts. And Rufus was amazing at handing the correct stuff for repair. He was Charlie No. 2 in every aspect.

"So why were you in the hospital today?" I asked. She never lied to me.

"Someone tried to carve his name on my stomach." Bella said like it was no big deal. A growl rumbled in Rufus's throat. Either that dog was a super dog or he was from another planet.

I choked on my water. "Look. I get that you attend school as a boy but I'm a guy too. They don't do such stuff to me." I said calmly trying to control my temper.

"Can I come to attend school on the reservation?" She asked suddenly. I choked on my water again. I can't even drink water around her!

"Really Bells?" I asked surprised. "You won't fight these bastards but you'd rather run away?"

"I just want a friend." She said looking down playing the puppy card but I knew she meant every word she said. "I just want my friend to be there." She looked up to meet my eyes. "You keep my head straight, okay? I need you." I pursed my lips. I hated that puppy look!

"You can't come to attend the school on the reservation with me Bella. That's not you. The girl I know wants to go to Dartmouth. She wants to make a difference." I said firmly.

"Then there's nothing to do." She said dismissively. She was upset. How do I do this? It would be so humiliating but I would do it if it meant Bella would be good.

"How about I attend Forks High School?" I asked in a stutter. Bella looked up immediately.

"The guy I know wants to open his own shop of motorcycles…" She started mimicking my voice.

"The guy you know wants the best for you." I interrupted. She opened her mouth to say something. "Look. I have been thinking about it, okay?" I said truthfully. "I do want to attend a real school. But I didn't know how to go about it. And now, you told me about it. I want to go to Forks High School but I need you to do some things."

"Anything if this is what you want." Bella said.

"Promise me that you won't attend school until I join." I said. Bella said. Bella had an IQ of 160. She wouldn't have any problem.

"Okay." She said.

"And you'll tutor me." I finished. "Till you think I am ready to attend Forks High."

"Yay." She jumped into my arms. "We'll Go To School Together! We'll Go To School Together! We'll Go To School Together!" I laughed looking at her beaming self.

"Hey. Charlie 2 seems okay but what about Charlie?" I asked gesturing towards Rufus. He was nodding appreciatively.

"He'll be glad." She said. "Besides with you around, I will finally be able to attend school like a human being." She laughed. She suddenly turned serious. "You are not doing this for me right?" She asked worried.

"No. I have been planning on it for ages." I said.

"I love you Jacob!" She said.

"I love you too Bells. You're my best friend." I said truthfully. She got back to work with a smile plastered on her face. I could tell she was excited. I was too. I guess.


	3. Alice's Outburst

Edward POV

"HEY CULLEN!" Tyler called from the other side of the hallway as he came running towards me.

"Hey Tyler." I greeted with a fake enthusiasm.

"So. How are things between you and Jessica?" He asked walking with me. We were going to the cafeteria.

"She's…clingy." I said in a sore monotone. "What about Lauren?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said. I didn't press. Lauren was the head cheerleader. I was the football captain. Everyone knew she had a crush on me but I was dating her best friend Jessica. Just because people expected me to. Popular guy dates popular girl. I sighed. "Did you try out that lame website?" He asked.

"Umm. Did you?" I asked.

"Nooo!" He said frowning. "Are you kidding me? It's for lame o-s" He looked at me like I was crazy. What the hell was wrong with a website?

"I was wondering how did you come up with the question in the first place." I lied with a laugh.

"You got me scared for a second man." He chuckled. Red Alert! Jessica was walking over to me with Lauren.

"Hey Edward." Jessica said sweetly blinking her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sit with us today." She said blinking again. I felt a nudge at my side at that point. Alice had been ignoring me since yesterday now. I don't know what I did. She tried to pass by me but I caught her hand.

"Actually. I have to talk to Alice today. Alone." I said emphasizing on 'alone' as I pulled her arm. "I'll see you later Jessica." I called quickly. Alice glared at me but she kept quiet. I lightly pushed her to sit at a table in the corner. She sat in front of me quickly.

"What did I do?" I asked seriously.

"Do you know that Sebastian is absent today?" She asked in the same serious tone.

"Monroe? So what?" I asked acting like I didn't care.

"Drop it Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She warned. "Drop it!" She said in anger.

"Geez! What's wrong if he's absent? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked raising my hands in surrender.

"Do you not remember what your so-called friend did yesterday to him?" She asked her voice dripping with venom.

"What did they do, hmm?" I asked in frustration as I took a sip of my soda.

"They tried to carve your name on his stomach you MONSTER!" She said shaking in anger. The soda came out like a shower from my mouth.

"WHAT?" I asked in a whisper my eyes wide.

"YES!" She said. "Mike said it was a dare. By You. I barely managed to save him." She said angrily. I had no idea he'd really do it. Oh my god.

"I didn't know he'd seriously do it Alice. I SWEAR." I vowed in desperation.

"Too bad. He'd already sliced 'E' and 'D'!" She shouted in a whisper. I was appalled. "Do you have any idea how terrorized he must feel?" She asked barely managing to keep herself together. "I tried to talk to him but he just stared at me like-like…"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like he was shocked that it was me. He didn't answer my question and he apologized to me." She said a tear slipping down her eye.

"He apologized to you?" I frowned.

"He said that he was sorry. Sorry for what happened and I had to save him. And he told me not to judge you too harshly for what you did and that it was his own fault." She said rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I kept quiet. "He was simply giving me a small smile and he shook my hand. I never talked to him before. No one did but he was so kind to me. There I was apologizing to him for YOUR mistakes and he was consoling me. He didn't blame you, you know? He just sat beside me in the parking lot talking to me politely. He is so good Edward. I can't believe it, Edward. You are so sick." She said. I felt so bad. The guilt was killing me.

"What did he say?" I asked in a grave voice.

"He said that he didn't blame you Edward. He told me not to blame you. He said that he has hope in you Edward and he knows that you'll come back to your senses. He was smiling at me the whole time and acting like a perfect gentleman. He even joked with me trying to lighten my mood." Alice said sadly. The guilt was eating me. Gnawing me from inside.

"I should apologize to him." I said sadly.

"If he comes back." Alice said icily. "I don't care what Sebastian said, Edward. You have lost your place in my eyes." She glared at me. "If he doesn't come back Edward, I might never be able to forgive you." She said seriously and picked up her lunch tray and walked away. I buried my head in the fold of my arms.

* * *

Alice POV

_Flashback_

"_Oh My God! Mike leave him." I shouted when I saw what he was doing. Mike looked up at me, in shock._

"_Pixie?" He asked. I punched him in the face. He fell back with drops of blood leaking from his nose. My knuckles hurt but I ignored them and I bent down instantly to help up Sebastian._

"_Oh my! Are you alright?" I asked worried. He looked at me with a frown. It didn't look unkind. He looked amused actually. "Let me take you to the nurse's office." I said._

"_No." He said softly. "I have an appointment with my doctor today anyway." He said politely. His voice was soft and melodic._

"_Do you want to get some air?" I asked. He gave a small smile._

"_That sounds nice." He smiled. I was holding his hand tightly. We sat at the parking lot on the edge together._

"_That vile Newtown said it was a dare. By my dear brother." I said icily._

"_Don't blame him." He said in the same soft voice. I had never heard him speak before. I looked up to see him as squeezing my hand lightly. "You and I both know that he is not what he pretends to be."_

"_How can you not be mad?" I asked angrily._

"_I'm not mad." He said frowning. "Does it hurt?"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Your hand?" He asked softly caressing my knuckles. It would have seemed creepy if it wasn't for its soft touch. His concern was genuine._

"_That was nothing." I said brushing it off._

"_I'm sorry you had to do that." He apologized._

"_It's not your doing. It's Edward." I said agitated._

"_Is it really?" He chuckled. "I don't blame him Alice. You shouldn't blame him either."_

"_How can you not blame him? He's a monster." I askede._

"_You both are the same, Alice." He said seriously. That angered me._

"_WE ARE NOT THE SAME! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" I shouted angrily._

"_Let me finish please?" He said quickly. I nodded reluctantly. "The difference is that you have the courage to be yourself." That calmed me. I was actually touched by his words._

"_You're really nice, you know?" I said truthfully._

"_I know. I'm the best." He grinned. "Just don't blame him. It's my fault anyway. I'm sorry for being here. I don't want to create a rift between you and Edward." He said after some time._

"_It's not your doing Sebastian." I said slowly. "It's all Edward. Don't take the blame."_

"_The truth is, Alice, that I am a coward. Just like him." He said slowly._

"_How?" I asked curiously._

"_I have this friend." He started. "And I am addicted to his company. He makes me feel good and he's my best friend. But without him, I feel no courage and no reason to fight. So. He's not here at school. I don't feel like fighting. But Alice." He said looking in my eyes. "Trust me when I say that I have been through a lot worse. So, this." He said rubbing his t-shirt where it was red. "is nothing." He smiled. "You should go. I think I'll ditch today."_

"_Okay." I agreed. He smiled back at me as I walked away. "Alice!" I heard him call. I looked behind. "Thanks." He smiled turning._

"_You're welcome Sebastian." I smiled as I went in the building. I can't believe Edward hurt such a nice person. Forget about excuses. He is a monster._


	4. The Unconcious Beauty

Edward POV

"Are you alright Edward?" Esme asked.

"Umm. Yes." I lied.

"Okay." She said looking down. She knew I was lying but didn't press and for that I was thankful. I ran up to my room and sat at my computer.

EClassics:_ You there Marie?_

OnTheEdge: _Kind of._

EClassics: _I am not even going ask._

OnTheEdge: _Okay._

EClassics: _How do you do it?_

OnTheEdge: _Do what?_

EClassics: _Not be curious at all? I mean you wouldn't mind if I logged off. But vice versa. I would. Mind if you logged off on me._

She didn't answer. I was about to type another message when her reply came.

OnTheEdge: _I dunno._

I decided against pressing on the matter.

EClassics: _How was your day?_

OnTheEdge:_ Good actually. I spent the day with my best friend. How was yours?_

EClassics: _I did something horrible Marie and I feel sick of myself._

OnTheEdge: _What is it Anthony?_

EClassics: _What if I told you I am a bully too?_

OnTheEdge: _I would say that if you ever hurt me, I don't care. I would still like to be your friend._

Either she was a saint or she had zero sense of self preservation.

EClassics: _You are too forgiving._

OnTheEdge: _I know. I'm the best._

I wanted to protest but another message came quickly.

OnTheEdge: _Enough about me. What happened Anthony?_

I decided to use a Marie tagline.

EClassics: _Nothing of consequence._

OnTheEdge: _At least I am an original._

I chuckled at her reply.

OnTheEdge: _It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I wouldn't expect you to._

EClassics: _I didn't mean to but I think I went too far with the person I bully yesterday._

OnTheEdge: _Is this person hurt?_

EClassics: _Yes. This person is very nice too. This person never did anything to me. And yet... I don't know what to do with me Marie._

OnTheEdge: _Do you want this person to forgive you? Or do you want this matter to slide?_

EClassics: _It can't just slide Marie._

OnTheEdge: _When you're on the receiving end Anthony, it slides away like air. Because then you'll just have to pretend it never happened. That way, it hurts a lot less._

EClassics: _I DON'T WANT IT TO SLIDE!_

OnTheEdge: _You should just be with this person. Considering he's a guy, don't push him. Try to make it up to him. Slowly. And apologize continuously and don't act annoyed. Forgiveness doesn't come easily to most people._

EClassics: _It came to you._

OnTheEdge: _Like I said. I am not 'most' people._

Yes. She had said that. She is good at arguments.

EClassics: _Damn! You are good at arguments._

OnTheEdge: _Damn! I am good at knowing when a guy tries to steer away the conversation in another direction._

EClassics: _You are._

OnTheEdge: _See. The guy is doing it again._

EClassics: _Okay. Okay. I'll follow your advice._

OnTheEdge: _If this person says that you're forgiven Anthony, don't press the matter. Just say thank you and go away. Come back tomorrow and be this person's friend._

EClassics: _Thanks for the advice._

OnTheEdge: _Anytime._

EClassics: _How's your bully?_

I waited for her reply.

OnTheEdge: _I don't know. I am taking a break from school._

EClassics: _Why?_

OnTheEdge: _Let's just say that he went slightly out of line._

EClassics: _I'm sorry. Are you hurt?_

OnTheEdge: _Nothing good old Marie can't handle._

EClassics: _I've no doubts._

OnTheEdge: _Wait._

EClassics: _Yes?_

OnTheEdge: _You did get me curious you know?_

EClassics: _I did?_

OnTheEdge: _I do wonder who you are Anthony. For I've never opened up to anybody but my one friend._

EClassics: _Is that so?_

OnTheEdge: _But we both don't want to tell each other who we are._

EClassics: _I never said I won't tell you who I am._

OnTheEdge: _You didn't but you don't want to._

She was right. I waited for her to continue.

OnTheEdge: _You're a bully Anthony. Not in my eyes but you are a bully under your own. And perhaps that's true. I know that you will tell me who you are when time favors you. Me on the other hand. I am a nobody. A small stone tossed aside on the road._

EClassics: _You're not._

OnTheEdge: _I can say the same about you Anthony._

OnTheEdge: _But reality is just as cruel as fate. We are in our own places ashamed of who we are. We are afraid to be who we are. And because of that we're nothing._

She was right. Again.

EClassics: _I regret my decisions. I do._

OnTheEdge: _I do too. I regret falling for him. Because at the back of my mind, the knowledge that he would never feel anything for me hurts. And it hurts like hell._

EClassics: _Don't give up. The guy is an asshole. That's what he is._

OnTheEdge: _I'm afraid Anthony. Afraid that I'll never belong in what people call world. I want to be carefree. Happy and free. But I feel trapped. My past haunts me still. I still have panic attacks. Who would wahjgjkg,kh hfrgctrikjnvghtrkjhglo;lo_

What? The last part seems butt-typed.

EClassics: _You there?_

EClassics: _Marie?_

I waited for her reply. None came. I waited still. Ten minutes had passed by. No reply. Somebody knocked my door. I quickly logged off and shut my computer down.

"Come in!" I called. Esme came in with a small smile.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'll be down in a minute Mom." I smiled.

"One more thing." Esme said with concern.

"What is it Mom?" I asked politely.

"Did something happen at school today? Alice looks unhappy." Esme asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about Mom." I murmured looking down. Esme didn't want to leave the room when she knew that I was hurting but being someone who respected my own space she nodded in understanding and left the room. I hated hurting her but I couldn't help it. I sighed in self-pity and quickly changed my t-shirt. Carlisle and Esme's eyes greeted me while Alice just looked down eating her food when I sat at the table. Carlisle, like Esme noticed Alice's sadness but chose not to question her.

"So. How was school?" Esme asked sincerely.

"It was good." I said vaguely, knowing Alice wouldn't answer.

"How was hospital?" Esme asked.

"Not good." Carlisle said sadly. I looked up. Carlisle was in a sore mood. His phone rang all of a sudden.

"Carlisle." Esme scolded. Carlisle pulled out his phone. "It's Charlie." He said looking at the screen with a frown.

"Pick it up." Esme said quickly. Carlisle excused himself and went to the living room to talk.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked.

"Chief Swan." Esme answered.

"WHAT?" Carlisle's voice came loudly. Esme looked concerned. "YES! OF COURSE!" He said. I came out to see a very worried Carlisle. "But what about-" He trailed off as the voice spoke behind the phone. "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER CHARLIE. COME FAST!" He screamed in the phone.

"I'm right here dad." Alice said in a whisper frowning.

"What happened Carlisle?" Esme asked, her voice laced with worry.

"He's bringing her here." Carlisle said his voice. He was hiding his panic. He was pacing in the living room.

"He's bringing who?" I asked after a few minutes. At that point, the doorbell rang. Carlisle rushed to the door quickly. Chief Swan came in. In his arms lay the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was brown with slight red to it. It fell down freely complementing her beauty. Her skin was very pale. Her head was pressed to Charlie's shoulder. Her lips were lush pink. Girls would have paid thousands of dollars to have those. She was wearing a loose light blue tank top. Her white shorts were barely visible because of the top. She seemed to be of my age. And dammit if she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. Why was she unconscious? Carlisle took her in his arms, worry evident in his eyes. With the beauty in his arms, he rushed to his office closing the door behind him.


	5. The Girl Moves In

Esme POV

I knew a parent's worry. I knew Carlisle had strong fatherly feelings towards Bella. He often talked of her. I knew the kids were confused. But the tension was too much for Carlisle, Charlie and me. I had met Bella before. She is a lovely girl. But...where was Rufus? At that point I heard a howl.

"Of course he jumped in!" Charlie muttered. He looked at me asking my permission. It took me a while to realize why he was looking at me.

"Of course you can bring him in." I said. Charlie went out. I could hear barks outside and Rufus marched in after rubbing his paws outside. Edward raised his brows whereas Alice squealed. Rufus came to me. "She'll be fine Rufus." I found myself saying. He nodded at me. He too had fatherly feelings towards her. Carlisle came out slowly.

"Her blood pressure was low. She's fine and sleeping now." Carlisle said. I sighed in relief. Rufus barked once and went to his office. Carlisle raised his brows.

"Did you teach him human language?" Carlisle asked Charlie curiously.

"I got no idea. But he's Charlie 2.0 and that's enough for me." Charlie called as he went to his office.

"She can stay in the guest room for tonight." I said as I entered the guest room. Rufus was lying his head down near the couch where Bella was sleeping.

"Yes." Carlisle said in a whisper in authority. "She's staying here tonight." Charlie didn't argue.

"Charlie 3.0" He muttered. I smiled. Carlisle took Bella in his arms rubbing her head lovingly. Bella snuggled in. He took her to the guest room beside Alice's room.

"Jake. You are nuts." She said in her sleep. I knew about her sleep talking. It was adorable. "No. I don't want peanut butter. I want Ruff." She muttered. Carlisle slowly put her down on her bed. Rufus took charge and tucked her in and took his place beside her. Bella wrapped her arms around Rufus's head automatically and smiled in her sleep. "Ruff." She giggled in her sleep. Rufus looked like he was smiling. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. We left her room slowly.

"I'll call Jacob. He must be worried." Charlie said his voice calm with relief.

"It's night." I said.

"Like that's stopped him." He muttered. He dialed Jacob's number. I had met him. Charlie said that he and Bella were inseparable. He was a nice kind boy.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS BELLA?" The voice on the other line shrieked. I was surprised. It was late at night for god's sake. How would he know if Bella was missing at this hour?

"Relax Jacob. She's at the Cullen residence right now. She fainted so I brought her to Carlisle. She's staying the night here." Charlie explained. Edward and Alice were looking at us.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Jacob shouted on the other line.

"Jacob. I have sensitive eardrums. Yes. She's fine. Yes. She's with Rufus. Yes. She is sleep talking." Charlie said quickly. The voice on the other end spoke. "I'll see to that Jacob." He said as he hung up.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. I decided to go along with the kids now. I left Charlie and Carlisle to talk. I motioned Alice and Edward to follow me.

"Who is she?" Edward asked.

"She is Chief Swan's daughter. Her name is Bella." I answered. "Carlisle harbors strong fatherly feelings towards her. He's known her since she was fourteen."

"Why did we never meet her?" Edward asked. They already knew her but it wasn't my secret to keep.

"Well. She has a dark past and trusts very limited people. She doesn't like strangers." I said sadly.

"Oh." Alice said.

"Can you guys not startle her?" I asked.

"Does she have panic attacks?" Alice asked sincerely.

"No." I said wondering how to say this. "She has lethal reflexes."

"Lethal reflexes?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Don't touch her from behind." I said.

"Okay." Edward said slowly. I could tell he didn't believe me. Well. He'd have to learn it the hard way then. Carlisle burst in the dining room along with Charlie then.

"Um…Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Charlie is going to Port Angeles to work on a case. It will take about two weeks' minimum. So, I offered that Bella could stay with us." He said.

"That's wonderful. Of course she can stay with us." I exclaimed happily.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course Dad." Edward smiled politely. "I'd love to know about our sister." He grinned. Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Of course Daddy. I'll take her shopping." Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Alice?" I asked. "Don't push her please." I said.

"I'll try." She bobbed. I sighed.

"She's serious Alice." Charlie said.

"So." Carlisle grinned like he'd won the lottery. "Bella's staying with us."

"I'll call Jacob to get her things." Charlie said.

"She's a girl." I said.

"And has at least three sleepovers with that guy every week. Trust me. He knows everything from her A to Z." Charlie chuckled.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"He's her best friend." I answered.

"Oh." Edward said.

"Okay. I got to go." Charlie smiled waving goodbye.

* * *

Edward POV

I woke up early in the morning. I had a headache. I got up quickly and went to shower. I put on black jeans and a t-shirt and made my way downstairs when I heard the doorbell. It was six thirty for god's sake. I went down and opened the door to see an Indian boy. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was taller than me and was very muscular. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me. He was wearing black jeans and a jersey.

"You are?" I asked.

"Jacob Black." He answered.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Well. I am here with Belle's stuff." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." I said inviting him in. He dragged in a suitcase with a backpack draped on it. Why didn't I see that before? He came in slowly so as to not to make a noise.

"Which room is she staying in?" He asked. I pointed at the room upstairs between Alice's and mine.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at the suitcases.

"I'm good." He said lifting the suitcase. He carried it upstairs without any problem. The guy is strong. I followed him. His face lit up in relief when he approached the door. His jersey had BLACK written in white behind.

"She must be asleep." I said.

"At six thirty? I don't think so." He chuckled opening the door without knocking. He opened the door slowly. No one was there. I was confused. I thought Rufus had been in the room. The dog appeared behind Jacob shaking his head as if he were expressing disappointment. Jacob gestured me to keep shut. He slowly approached the window and looked down. "You can come up Bella." He chuckled looking down and backed away. A pair of legs came in with a flip accompanied by a fiery of brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was." Bella said in an angelic voice. She was combing through her hair with her fingers trying to adjust it. I exited the room quickly. I didn't even want to ask what she was doing outside the window. As I was walking down the stairs, a thought hit me. Her room was on the first floor. What was she doing outside!? Alice was already in the kitchen. I came too. Alice chuckled at me. I looked behind to see Jacob giving Bella a Piggy bag ride down the stairs. They were chuckling.

"Who's he?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"Jacob." I answered in a low voice. Jacob pulled his hands away from Bella's legs. I expected her to fall but she unwrapped her arms around his neck at the same time and her feet hit squarely on the ground. Rufus appeared beside them barking at Jacob.

"Sorry Rufus." Jacob apologized. Rufus glared at him and nodded in warning. I saw Bella was wearing black jeans and a similar jersey with SWAN written behind in white. She was so pretty. I couldn't help but stare at her. I could feel my jeans grow tight. Rufus started making a weird sound looking at me. It sounded like hissing and growling mixed together. He was glaring. Jacob and Bella seemed quite shocked at this. What was wrong? At that point Jacob started laughing uncontrollably. Bella seemed annoyed at him.

"It's not funny." She snapped.

"It is." Jacob said laughing uncontrollably. Carlisle and Esme entered the kitchen at that point and saw Rufus still making that weird noise at me. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked. What was so funny? Carlisle tried to disguise his laughter with a cough. Esme, too, coughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Did you know that Rufus is a specially trained dog?" Jacob asked Alice. Bella glared at him.

"Um…no." Alice said.

"Yeah." Jacob grinned. "He is trained to make that specific sound at the male species who exhibit sexual frustration towards Bella." He blurted out and started laughing. Bella smacked him on his head. Alice was shocked for a second and then, burst out laughing. I was visibly red. I wasn't one to blush. Carlisle started chuckling too. Curse my life.


	6. Emmett Wakes the Dead

Alice POV

After the whole 'sexually frustrated Edward' incident, we all sat at the dining table with Rufus eating under Bella's chair. He'd made her sit farthest from Edward. It was hilarious. We hadn't had a good laugh since Emmett left for college. I didn't know anything about Bella. She didn't even ask me my name or introduce herself. Rufus pushed her to sit between Carlisle and Jacob. I never knew Carlisle harbored fatherly feelings towards another girl. I wasn't jealous. Merely curious why her name never came up. I understood that she didn't like meeting new people but that couldn't be it. Esme and Carlisle talked about everything with us.

"What are you guys doing today?" Esme asked looking at Bella and Jacob.

"About that. Can we do messy stuff in the backyard? I promise we'll clean it up." Jacob asked.

"What stuff?" Esme asked smiling.

"Automobile repair." Carlisle chuckled. "You remember their store?"

"Oh yes." Esme recalled. "How's it going by the way?"

"Amazing. It was a great idea." Bella smiled. "Everyone in the Rez knows us. The income's over the top."

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe it." Jacob grinned. "Black Swan's pretty famous now."

"Black Swan?" I asked shocked. "The best automobile repair shop in Forks?"

"Yeah." Jacob grinned.

"But I have been to that store. I never saw you guys." Edward said frowning.

"Seth handles it outside the Rez. He's the delivery guy as you call it. He brings them to Bella's house and we operate on it. We have two garages. One in each of our houses." Jacob explained. "Seth's the Ambulance for cars out of reach. But right now. We don't have anything to work on from the Rez. So, my garage is pretty useless now. And the store can't just close. The next best option would be that Bella goes back to her house. Her garage is better than mine. And I'll handle it in the Rez and bring it to her house."

"We have a garage too." Esme smiled. "You can work up there."

"If it doesn't trouble you Mom…" Bella stopped. Esme's eyes lightened up. "Um…sorry."

"Of course you can call me Mom." Esme insisted.

"Okay." Bella smiled nervously. She really was pretty when she blushed. "Thank you Mom."

"It's no problem dear." Esme grinned.

"Don't you have school?" I asked suddenly curious. "I've never seen you at Forks High."

"I'm home schooled actually." Bella answered in a small voice, politely. Not the way she talked with Jacob. Her voice seemed controlled. It hurt a little. I wanted her to be free with me. Everyone is free with me!

"But she's gonna join me to Forks High after a few weeks." Jacob said quickly.

"I'm Alice by the way. We're going to be really good friends." I cheered happily.

"I'm…Bella." Bella said hesitantly.

"I'm Edward." Edward said looking at her giving her a small smile. Bella gave a small smile and ate. She was hesitant with us.

"What's on the agenda today Alice?" Esme asked me.

"Movie night." I grinned.

"That sounds nice." Edward said. I merely chuckled at the memory of the incident again.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Edward asked a smile on his lips.

"No." I smiled evilly.

"Don't worry Edweird. With this stick of trouble, it will be soon." Jacob assured him looking at Bella. I chuckled at Edward's new name.

"Edweird fits." I snickered. Edward scowled.

"I'm serious about the second part bro." Jacob grinned.

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Bella asked him.

"No one can refuse this million-dollar smile." Jacob said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Bella stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay guys. Time for school." Esme said.

* * *

Emmett POV

I was so excited. I was going to surprise my family! Eddiekins and Pixie will be thrilled. I was muttering the prayer to wake up the dead constantly to wake up the dead rat I'd found yesterday. Surprisingly, it wasn't working! Why wasn't it working? I parked my car far away from my house still muttering the prayer. How should I go in without ringing the doorbell? Alice and Edward would be home. THE GARAGE! No one would be there at that time. I grinned and sneaked in to the garage from behind. I did not expect to see a knife covered in blood across the floor. With wide eyes I followed the blood splatter. I found a beautiful girl lying on the floor. Her neck had been slit and was flowing with blood forming a pool. I screamed in a high-pitched voice. The dead girl woke up with a start and lunged at me. I WOKE UP THE DEAD! Dang it! I didn't mean for it to work on a dead girl! She was alive! She was a Mummy!

"MUMMY!" I screamed running into the house. I'd managed to get a bucket of grease on my head and the bucket was on my head. "MUMMY!" I screamed running away from the dead girl. She was a freaking mummy!

"What's going on?" Eddiekins's voice came as he walked down the stairs.

"MUMMY!" I screamed jumping in his arms. "SAVE ME EDDIEKINS!"

"What is all this noise about?" Esme's voice came.

"I WOKE UP THE DEAD! MUMMY!" I screamed.

"What the hell?" Pixie shouted and stared at me.

"Mummy!" I squeaked.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" Eddiekins asked weirded out.

"That's not important!" I screamed. "I woke up Mummy!" I squeaked again. I heard booming laughter. Edward groaned and threw me down. It was an Indian boy laughing his brains out in the living room.

"It was the best bet ever!" The boy laughed.

"And apparently I won." The dead girl said. Bet? What bet?

"I can't believe it! Tell me you got it on tape." The Indian boy said laughing. Edward, Alice and Esme started laughing their heads out.

"I did. Although I did not expect this." The dead girl grinned. "Jacob there said that I couldn't create a murder scene my dad being the Chief. So, we made a bet and I killed myself. I actually fell asleep while playing the role and you startled me." The girl explained. My mouth was hanging open.

"I can't believe this Emmett." Pixie said laughing. Jacob came over to dead girl and handed her a hundred bucks. He patted Edward's back.

"I told you it would be over." He said laughing. He looked at the dead girl then. "I love you." He chuckled still laughing.

"For all the unhealthy reasons." She sighed.

"Who are you and how in the world did you manage to freak Me out?" I asked dead girl with amusement. This was an amazing prank. I think I finally got someone as amazing as me!

"My name is Bella. I am sorry. It was an accident and you should really take a shower. Your family wants to hug you." She said wiping the fake blood from her neck.

"I missed you Emmy. I never thought I'd laugh this much again." Alice smiled on cue. Edward patted my back.

"I've been in your place." He said in my ear chuckling.

"I doubt it." I said truthfully. I looked at Bella grinning. "It's on."

"Never prank her." Jacob said shaking his head. "Trust me I have tried. She is just a walking stick of accidental pranks. It's bad." You bet she is.

"It's still on." I said looking at Bella. I turned to Edward. "How about I tight brotherly hug from your Emmy Bear?" I said nearing him my arms wide, the grease still dripping from my clothes.

"You wouldn't dare." He warned backing away.


	7. Daily Chores

Jacob POV

I still couldn't believe it. Bella scared that guy. I couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it." I muttered as I drove.

"It was an accident." Bella defended herself.

"Damn right it was. How can anyone cause accidental pranks two times on the same day?" I asked myself. "I'd kill for such a talent." I mused.

"It's not funny." She said looking down. "Carlisle assigned me to someone else. He said he's a better psychologist. Do I act not normal?"

"No. It's not that. It's just to help you of course. I know you still feel conflicted about your past." I said truthfully. I talked seriously only in her presence alone. She was my everything after all. A bark came at that point. "Please tell me Rufus is not in the jeep and that he didn't run away from the vet."

"He ran away from the vet and he is in the jeep." She said nodding as if stating a fact. I felt something wet being spilt on my head.

"Stop licking my HEAD!" I said loudly annoyed. Who wouldn't be?

* * *

Bella POV

I entered the office with a nervous stance. I really didn't know how to talk to someone other than Carlisle.

_Maybe you could've. If you'd let him help you. _A voice in my head said.

Stop it. I said to myself. I was planning on running away but Rufus nudged me inside. Damn Charlie 2.0. I heard a light chuckle. I looked up to see a man in his twenties with a pleasant smile on his face. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a little tanned and had an aura of comfort around him. I slowly approached him at sat at the desk as Rufus took his position on the other chair.

"Is that a German Shepherd?" He asked interested.

"Yes." I answered proudly. What just happened? He seemed to have this power to make people blurt out stuff. No wonder he's a psychologist. Maybe it was a good thing.

"My friend has one although he is not as big as your guy." He said admiring my Ruff. "I am Kevin by the way. Kevin Archer." He introduced. "You must be Isabella."

"I go by Bella." I said with a small smile.

"So Bella." He said absolutely seriously. Here it goes… "Do you have any more German Shepherds?" He blurted out. What?

"Um…no." I answered unsure how to react.

"I'm disappointed. Do you have any friends then?" He asked with a goofy smile. Why was he making weird faces?

"I have my best friend. His name is Jacob." I smiled automatically.

"Yes?" He asked interested. "And what do you guys do when you hang out?" He asked. I thought about my answer. "I honestly am curious to know how to hold the interest of a girl as pretty as you." He said his face suddenly serious. I giggled at that. It seemed easy.

"We repair bikes, cars and all the smoky stuff." I said reliving the fun I have with him. "But it's not that. I know it's hard being him and being…well me. I have this trust in him that I know he would never twist words with me. He would never lie about things or subtly hint at stuff. He'd say it outright." I smiled.

"One hell of a guy. I'd slapped by a woman if I said I don't like to buy jewelry or some stuff like that." He shuddered at a memory. "Bad." He concluded.

"Yeah. I am not into shopping." I said shaking my head.

"You my dear. Are a piece of art." He exclaimed looking at me. I must have looked startled.

"Mr. Archer?" I asked him.

"It's Kevin please." He smiled pleasantly.

"Aren't we supposed to talk about my problems?" I asked.

"I don't think you need to talk about your problems Bella." He said. "I think all you need to do is hold on to the pleasant ones. I don't think is life is just about problems."

I nodded. "You're right." I said agreeing.

"What we talk about here is what you should think about when you feel scared, hurt or anything like that for such matter. And if you ever want to discuss or tell me your problems, I'm here. I am under doctor-patient confidentiality so what we talk about stays here." He said calmly.

"That sounds nice." I agreed.

"Now." He said. "What we do need to move forward is to let go of our past. It's not easy at all. But it will be harder if we hold on to it." He said seriously. "Now. Tell me. What do you feed him?" He asked with his focus on Ruff. I think it might just be fun. I didn't even notice how time passed by.

"So. What do you want to do?" Jacob asked after I came out of Kevin's office.

"Nothing of consequence." I answered.

"Too bad. We need some grease and stuff for the shop." He sighed. "I'll call Sam to bring the stuff. I got some work in the reservation. Who you coming with?" He asked as he dialed the phone.

"Sam. I'll go as Monroe." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Tampons." I said. Jacob scowled.

"I did not need to hear that." He shuddered.

"Why do you think I said that?" I asked admiring his scowl. "Let me change to Monroe first and then take the jeep. I'll wait for his truck." I said as I pulled out my backpack. It had my disguise and some other necessities.

"What about Rufus?" He asked. Rufus barked when he heard his name.

"Rufus we are going to separate now. You need to go to the vet for checkup." I said. Rufus scowled. "I'll get you chocolate chip cookies and wafers." I offered. He narrowed his eyes at me as if to say, _"It's not nice to bribe your father." _Jacob chuckled at our exchange.

"Bye Jake." I smiled and went inside a washroom to change clothes. I wore the wig after exiting the place. Jake had gone away with the jeep. I sighed and leaned back on a pole. Waiting. For Sam.


	8. The Sacrifice

Edward POV

OnTheEdge: _What are you doing Anthony?_

EClassics: _I am trying to compensate for a mistake._

I didn't know why Alice had to snuck out of the house with ME to get some things from Port Angeles. Why had I even agreed to this? To make it up to Alice when I should be apologizing to Sebastian. Yes. I was a coward in every way. I didn't even have the guts to say sorry. My joy of having my big brother back was again replaced with guilt. I wish I could reverse it all. For now, I hoped Alice could forgive me. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice. She walked by me on the way to her car.

EClassics: _Talk later?_

OnTheEdge: _Kay._

I followed her as she marched by. She looked harmless by her physical appearance but for those who knew… I shuddered at the thought. It was really dark and there were no people around. I saw hazy images of some men approaching us from the end of the road.

"Alice." I whispered trying to draw her attention. She ignored me. "Dammit Alice, we should go back." I whispered grabbing her arm. She snatched it away and moved on bumping into a man. Too late.

"Hey sweet thing. Watcha doing out so late?" He asked smiling wickedly. His friends had surrounded us. There were six people.

"Leave her alone." I said firmly taking control of my voice.

"Now. Now." He chuckled along with the guys.

"Get away from me!" Alice screamed as he grabbed her hand. I tried to get in between but two of them grabbed me. I tried to push them off but they pinned me to wall and had me by the neck.

"Leave her!" I screamed as I watched in horror. He grabbed her collar and attempted to tear her top off. "NO!" I screamed as I struggled. Alice screamed as she struggled. Suddenly a black figure pounced on the monster who was holding Alice. It was Sebastian.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sebastian growled at him in hatred. I was momentarily shocked. I'd heard him neither speak nor act like that. Three men circled him dangerously while the two holding me chuckled. Alice was momentarily being held by one guy. Sebastian seemed neither afraid nor intimidated. He looked enraged. One man attacked in but Sebastian jumped in the air and kicked him square in the head much to my shock. All of us were shocked. Sebastian attacked the three men like a lion and it was amazing how the men were down in a matter of seconds. Sebastian was covered with splatters of blood. The three were a moaning mess. He approached Alice's captor with a killer's stance.

"Let her go." He ordered firmly. The man seemed conflicted on how to act. Sebastian didn't give him any time. He pounced on him and I heard a crack. The man's head was facing an odd direction and he fell down lifelessly. Alice was shivering in fear. The men loosened their hold on me as they stared at Sebastian in horror. Sebastian seemed unfazed. He looked down at them. "Let him go." He ordered. The men holding me attempted to run away in different directions but Sebastian cornered one man. He left him like a moaning mess and let him slide down on his feet. My focus was on him. He looked at me in horror then. I was too overwhelmed to even act. He jumped at me pushing me away. At the same time, I heard three gunshots. Sebastian fell in front of me facing the sky. The last man had attempted to shoot me but Sebastian pushed me. He saved my life. The bullets had hit him in the abdomen. Alice screamed. The man who'd shot Sebastian fumbled with the gun. The bullets were finished. Another figure jumped on the man. They started fighting. I didn't bother looking up. I rushed to Sebastian's side.

"Sebastian!" I screamed at him. His eyes were bloodshot and his abdomen was bleeding furiously. "Stay with me!" I screamed. "Alice! Call 911." I shouted looking up at Alice. At that point, a huge bulky guy wearing casuals came to Sebastian's side.

"No. No. Izzy! Stay with me please. Izzy look at me. You're alright, you hear me?" He said hysterically looking at Sebastian. The guy looked like someone from the reservation. Why was he calling him Izzy?

"Sebastian. You are gonna be fine. The ambulance is coming." I said my voice shaking. He was not blinking.

"They're saying it'll take an hour for the ambulance to come. We need help." Alice said her voice shaking. I picked Sebastian up quickly. He was very light.

"Alice your car!" I screamed. She opened the car and the Indian guy slid in the driver's seat without asking. Alice sat in the passenger seat while I sat back with Sebastian in my arms. His breathing was very faint. I started pressing his chest in rhythm with one hand while covering his wound to prevent blood loss with my other hand.

"Dammit Sebastian. Keep breathing!" I shouted at him. Sam drove like a maniac. He really cared about Sebastian.

"Call Carlisle Cullen, Pixie!" The Indian guy said passing his phone to Alice. Alice didn't argue at all. The fact that he knew Carlisle did not concern me in the slightest. I looked at Sebastian in desperation. I didn't listen to their chatter. Sebastian's lips were twitching. I brought my ear closer to his mouth trying to hear what he was saying. His voice was hoarse barely a whisper.

"It does not…hurt that…much." He said hoarsely. He was trying to comfort…me? "Why are you crying?." He asked his voice cracking, with glassy eyes.

"How can ask that?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's not your doing." He said hoarsely.

"Can't I do something? Anything?" I begged. He didn't hear me. He was slowly slipping. His breathing was very shallow now.

"We've arrived!" The boy's voice came. I got out of the car and ran with Sebastian. A nurse came with a stretcher and I laid him on it. A crowd took him away from our site. I was actually crying in worry. That guy. The guy that I'd bullied every fucking day in school saved my and Alice's life today. He saved me. He took three bullets. For me. Alice came and sat beside me.

"I called the police about those monsters in the car." She said quietly. "They called right now saying that four of them are dead and it seems like the work of a butcher without a knife. The man who shot Sebastian is least injured for he was tackled by Sam. The guy from the reservation."

"He is dying because of me." I muttered.

"Stop." Alice said firmly. "This is not about you. This is about Sebastian. Stop being so selfish. That guy is dying alright? But you don't get to pity yourself. You get to make things right with him. Stop making everything about you." She said acidly. She was right. At that point, I heard a bark. Not a bark. The bark. Rufus. I saw Rufus coming in from one end of the corridor running like a beast. Following him was Jacob on a bike with my Dad? They entered the hospital on a bike? It looked extremely weird. Jacob driving a bike with Carlisle sitting behind him following Rufus. The people cleared their way for them quickly. Jacob stopped the bike as soon as he saw Sam. He parked it in the middle of the corridor while Dad rushed out not seeing us as he ran behind Rufus. Sam and Jacob collided with a kiss. What? Jacob was…gay?


	9. Conflicted Feelings

Jacob POV

No. This could not be happening. Bella had to make it. Curse her motherly instincts! SHE COULD NOT DIE ON ME! I had kidnapped Carlisle on my bike and made my way straight to Port Angeles Hospital. Carlisle was equally determined and worried about Bella. I didn't bother parking the bike and drove it directly to the hospital corridor following Rufus as he jumped out following Bella's scent in the hospital. I stopped my bike as soon as I saw a red Sam. I parked my bike there and rushed to him.

* * *

Edward POV

Carlisle passed by us running after Rufus to the operation room where Sebastian was. Jacob and Sam sat beside us slowly. Alice turned to Jacob. "Hey. Did you know Sebastian?"

"Yes. He's a really close friend to us." Sam said. Jacob had his head down. I had never seen him so serious. "Izzy will make it, Jacob." Sam soothed him.

"If Sebastian hadn't been there, we'd be dead. I owe him my life." I said slowly.

"That's him. Good old Izzy." Sam muttered shaking his head.

"Izzy?" I asked.

Sam seemed confused for a second. "Yeah. His middle name is Isaac." He made it sound like a question.

The guy whose life was basically a living hell in school. The same guy took BULLETS for me. Me. The guy saved my sister. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders relishing her warmth. I was so relieved that she was fine. She laid her head on my shoulder and cried silently. Rufus crept up to us slowly and hid under the seat. We waited for what seemed like hours when Carlisle came out of the operation room. His gaze locked on us in confusion.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Sebastian saved my life." I said. My voice sounded dead. Even to me.

"We managed to pull out the bullets but he slipped into a comma." He said almost in a whisper. Alice started crying hysterically then.

"Can I see him?" Jacob and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. He's in room 345. Don't make a lot of noise." Carlisle muttered lifelessly. He hugged Alice and pulled us out of the hospital. "What happened?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Alice and I sneaked out later at night. She needed some things from the mall. When we were walking back to the car when I saw some men walking over to us. I tried to stop but they cornered us. We tried to fight but they held us down. They were six. They grabbed Alice and were about to-" I couldn't finish it. "Sebastian must have heard her scream and he saved her. And me. The last one ran away but he came back with a …gun." I could hear the tremble in my voice. "He was about to shoot me but Sebastian pushed me away. He saved my life Carlisle. Even after everything I did to him."

"Everything you did to him?" Carlisle asked raising his eyebrows. His voice had reached an octave.

"I bullied him Carlisle. Everyday." I muttered looking down. "Pushing him around, hurting him and everything. Just because my friends expected me to." Carlisle was silent for a long time. When he looked at me, his eyes were filled with shock, hurt and disappointment. It pierced like a knife. "He comes to me every week. There are times I practically beg him to tell me his bully's name. I ask him why he didn't fight back. I knew he's a deadly martial artist but still. What was stopping him to defend himself?" he seemed almost in hysterics now. "He always said that he didn't want to hurt his father and me. Now I know why he did what he did but you Edward. You! Do you know the look on his father's face every time he came to me? The pain in his eyes? I will never stop loving you Edward but this. I pulled out one of the bullets from where I had stitched YOUR partially carved name! You have disappointed me son. That too in a length I can't imagine." He said to my face calmly and went back inside with Alice.

* * *

Jacob POV

She wasn't dead. But she wasn't smiling either. Why did she always have to play the hero? She wouldn't be my Bella if she didn't. There she lay. Lifeless and dressed as Monroe. I could do nothing for her. There were so many tubes and a machine beeping with every heartbeat. I would give anything for her to wake up. I sat by her bed holding her right hand between my own silently praying for a miracle. Please wake up Bella. What will I do without you?

"Wake up please." I said to her face. Rufus was sitting by his side with a very sullen face. Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine Jake. Izzy is strong." He said but I could hear the trace of fear in his voice. What would I do now? He put a bag in my arms. It was Bella's bag. "We need to keep up the charade of her being a dude. But she got a new book today. Maybe you would want to read it to her." I sniffed giving a watery smile. He nodded at me giving me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. We both loved Bella like a sister but Sam knew she meant more to me. Her presence was like a drug diverting me from my monsters. There wasn't a day I didn't see her. Sam respected our bond and he loved her too which made me love him more. I sat down opening the book. 'Wuthering Heights.' Her favorite book. It was the least I could do and I hated that fact. I tuned out my senses simply reading to my sister. I cracked small jokes while reading to her and huffing slightly. I was treated by silence.

* * *

Carlisle POV

It hurt. A lot. Not knowing why, the one I love like a daughter didn't trust me enough to tell me who tortured her. Why she didn't fight back. I knew she could severely hurt people when she started fighting, so much so, it was almost impossible for her to stop once she started. But knowing why the person I love did what she did hurt a lot worse. When I heard the phone call, I thought I was in the middle of a nightmare but Jacob broke in my office and pulled me by my arm to his bike. When Edward spoke, I wished he was lying. 'Reality is but cruel.' Bella spoke those words very often when I first met her which was nearly five years back. I couldn't think anymore. Didn't know what to feel. All I felt was longing. I had failed my purpose. I could have seen it. E and D carved on his stomach. Her unwillingness to tell me. I just wanted her to wake up now. Is it too much to ask? I stood in the doorway looking at Jacob as he read out Wuthering Heights to Bella. That girl saved my son. Her face looked peaceful. I could only imagine what was going on in Jacob's mind. He must be reeling.


	10. Making Peace With Past

Bella POV

Everything was shining brightly. I was in Forks. It felt very good to be in my room with this freshness. I don't know why everything seemed so bright as if under sunshine. I heard a knock on my door. I turned around to see who was there. The door opened slightly ajar to reveal a smiling Mom.

"Mom?" I asked my voice laced with shock.

"Honey!" She squealed picking me up and swirling me around before setting me on my feet. I looked at my hands. They were very small. I furrowed my eyes and peeking in the mirror. I was twelve again. I turned to my Mom. She was smiling in the doorway looking at me with hints of kindliness.

"Are you really here?" I asked.

"It's so great to see you Bella." She smiled playing with the ends of my hair. I turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Mom." I sobbed relishing her feel but she didn't feel warm. She hugged me back though.

"Let's go for a walk." She said. I nodded sniffing. I didn't want to indulge into all the possibilities to explain the present scenario. I was content right now. It was dark outside and damp. "How have you been?" She asked smiling. Our feet made pitter patter noises as we walked. It wasn't a pleasant sound but I loved it for at that moment, it was proof to my ears that I wasn't alone.

"I've been better." I said smiling.

"Really?" She asked. "I should hear something more interesting. It's been years."

"I was in denial for a while but I stopped mourning after a while. Distractions help." I shrugged.

"You can't ignore me you know?" She smiles. "I mean I am pretty hard to forget. Your harebrained mother." She giggles at me. I smile memorizing her face. It was like my brain had memorized each trace of her and stored it in my sub consciousness for this last moment. Last moment. What happened to me?

"You would be right but I am trying." I said sadly looking down.

"Sweetie." She giggled at me and turned me to look towards her. "You aren't supposed to forget me. You are supposed to remember me." She smiled. I had never seen her eyes twinkling so beautifully. I couldn't help but give a watery smile. "You are supposed to cry. You're supposed to mourn. There's nothing wrong with that. But you can't just forget me Bella."

"But it's hard. Knowing I could have saved you." I cried.

"Bella." She shook me. "Look." She said pointing towards something. I turned to see the same monsters who took away Mom from me. We were in Port Angeles again. Those monsters were coming to us again and in the same way. "You couldn't have protected me then Bella. Reality is cruel." She said. I had never seen her talk so wisely. She looked as if she'd seen everything. She turned to face me again. "But it's also good. And beautiful." She grinned. "Now. Fight your monsters Bella." She said looking at those vile creatures with such a confidence in me that I could do nothing but grin. I finally had the chance to look at those vile creatures that took my mom away from me. I could look at them in the eye without a trace of fear. I punched them, kicked them as they evaporated into ashes. I looked back grinning at Renee who was watching me while leaning into a pole with a soft smile that shone with pride. "You are such a big girl now Bella and I've done nothing but watched over you. I'm nothing but proud." She said tucking my hair behind my ear. "You are everything I could have asked for. But sweetie. You need to let me go." She said softly holding my chin.

"No. Don't go. I need you." I asked of her desperately.

"You are so beautiful Bella. So strong. Charlie needs you. Your friends need you. You should stop blaming yourself now." She said. She was sad about it too but there were no tears. "Promise me Bella. That you will not blame yourself and remain strong."

I nodded sniffing. "I miss you Mom." I cried.

"I am always here." She said grinning. "I am everywhere you go. It doesn't matter that you can't see me. I'm always here. And I love you." She said softly.

I sniffed. "I love you Mom." I cried my voice laced with pain and at the same time relief for having made my peace with her.

"Promise me you will do what I said?" She asked with voice kind but I could detect the hurry in her voice.

"I promise." I vowed.

She smiled softly. "I love you Bella. I will always love you." She said and started flowing away in dust.

"NO! DON'T GO!" I screamed but she was gone and everything turned black. I heard a beep. It was so dark now. I couldn't see anything. The beep came again. It was so annoying. I struggled to open my eyes. The beeping increased. Somebody stop it! I opened my eyes with difficulty only to be greeted by the worst sight imaginable. The hospital. My eye was swollen. It hurt a little. In front of me was Jacob. He was sleeping with his arms folded at the edge of my bed on a chair. Beside him was Wuthering Heights. He'd reached the end of the book. My throat was hit with thirst. It felt so dry.

"Jacob." I called but my voice came out in a croak. Even though he was a heavy sleeper, her heard me and got up at once.

"You're awake." He breathed.

"Jake. Watrrr." I croaked.

"Yes. Of course!" He chimed and picked a glass in a hurry emptying some water from the water bottle into it and nearing it to my mouth. I slowly drank the entire glass and sighed with relief. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were wide at me though. "Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Not clearly." I admitted my voice came in whispers. "It's hazy."

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel good. Really good." I smiled softly tears of happiness spilling from my eyes.

"What hurts?" He asked worried.

"It's not that." I whispered shaking my head slightly. Wrong move. I groaned in pain.

"Don't move." He said.

"I saw Mom." I said. He stood still. "And I finally made my peace with her Jacob. I feel so good. But I still miss her. A lot." I cried silently. He knew better than to stop me. He sat on the chair.

"I miss Mom too." He said giving a watery smile and cried silently along with me. We'd never cried like this before. It felt good though. We couldn't just forget our mothers. We could only remember them. "I am so glad that you're back Bella. I really don't know what I'd do without you." He cried holding my palm.


	11. Making Peace With Present

Bella POV

"Two of the bullets managed not to hit any major organs." Carlisle read out smiling slightly at me. I felt weak and very light. I didn't like feeling so vulnerable. Rufus had however, retained his position as my father by volunteering to stay with me every second of the day. For the first time in forever, I felt like I was really breathing. "The last one however slightly nicked your vena cava. It's a miracle and a blessing you are here Bella." He smiled softly. I had been in a comma for the past three weeks. Jacob hardly left my side and for that I was grateful. At first I felt upset about him going through so much trouble but I decided to be grateful and happy because the truth was I'd done the same had I been in his place. Carlisle had helped in making me stay in Monroe's look. Jacob said that Angela visited regularly. She'd been very kind to me even when I was most bullied though I pushed her away because I didn't want her to be bullied unnecessarily. Jacob had shifted all my stuff from the Cullen Residence back. He'd told Alice and Edward that I had some work in the reservation. Jacob decided against going to Forks High. I wasn't going to pretend anymore. I couldn't fear men touching me in that way forever. I had gone through something horrific but it was time to move past that. I wanted. No. Needed to move on. There was nothing I could have done to save her. I needed to move on now. I couldn't live in fear. I was strong, independent and loved by my friends. I was still in love in Edward Cullen but perhaps it was time to move past that too. I felt weak and drowsy but I couldn't go to sleep. Carlisle filled me up with what happened. Charlie had been furious that he hadn't been called immediately but thankfully, Carlisle had forced him to go to Seattle in exchange for constant updates. Carlisle was rubbing some cream on my swollen head lovingly. I smiling clutching to the sheets with my free hand. "It's good to have you back Bella." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"I'm glad to be back too Dad." I said but my voice came in breathy whispers. He smiled brightly but I could see the sadness in them. "What is it? Is there something bothering you?" I asked. He gave a watery smile and shook his head. He caressed my chin.

"Thank you for saving my son, Bella. You have a heart of gold and I only wish you were my daughter." He said.

"I am your daughter Carlisle." I smiled softly. "And I had to save the guy with sexual frustration towards me." I giggled. He chuckled too. A tear escaped my eye.

"Does something hurt?" He asked worried.

"No." I lied. He gave me a look saying 'Humor me'. "A little bit. My stomach hurts a little." I admitted.

"I can't give you more pain meds. I suggest you don't move much." He said sorrowfully.

"It's not your doing." I said. At that point, I furrowed my eyes. "What happened to those men?" I asked. I heard a knock at the door. I could see Edward Cullen through the window. What was he doing here? He must be here to meet Carlisle of course.

"Come in." I said louder than a croak. He came in with a sad face. What was wrong? "You can go." I said softly to Carlisle. He nodded and left but Edward didn't follow. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. "Don't you want to talk to him?" I asked giving a small smile.

He shook his head looking at me. "No. He's not talking to me." He smiled slightly at me. Seriously? Was he so far gone that he'd hurt me in this state of mine. I wasn't sure and edged backwards.

"Oh god no Sebastian!" He muttered but not unkindly. I opened my eyes slightly to see him hovering over me with a red face.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried for him.

"You shouldn't worry about me." He said furrowing his eyes. "I want to thank you Sebastian." That caught me off guard. "Thank you for saving my sister and my life. I will forever be indebted to you." I blinked. "And I can't apologize enough for all the things I have done to you. I know you probably hate me but I wish we could be friends." He said looking down.

"I am going to Florida." I said going along with the cover story. "I forgive you Edward. And I do wish things to be different but past is just as firm as future is unexpected." I smiled softly. "And anyone in my place would have done the same."

"I can't believe you just forgave me like that." He said furrowing his eyes.

"I am not one to hold grudges Edward. I am going anyway." I said. "What did I do to those men Edward?" I asked.

He seemed at a loss for words. "Four of them ended up dead but you have immunity because me, Sam and Alice are witnesses. You saved me and Alice." I groaned in frustration. "Why'd you never defend yourself Sebastian?"

"I like your hair." I grinned. He huffed.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. The answer was simple. But I couldn't say it. So I lied.

"Your sister is one of the people who was kind to me. I wouldn't want my brother to die." I said breathily. It wasn't a complete lie.

He looked at me skeptically for a few moments. "So, I am standing here because of Alice?" He asked. "I would have been dead hadn't she been the case?" He asked raising his brows.

"Maybe I am just a psycho dude who stalks your sister and jumps in to save the jackass brother to make her confess her love for me in a sick twisted way?" I joked. His eyes widened. "I am not stalking your sister." I muttered amused at the idea. "But now that I think about it…" I said acting as if I were deep in thought.

"Don't you dare." He warned chuckling.

"It's a tempting idea Edward!" I exclaimed acting horrified at his warning. He chuckled again.

"How can you just joke around when you just got shot because of me?" He asked after a few moments. I furrowed my eyes.

"Does Carlisle know about you and me?" I asked worried at the possibility.

"Yes." He answered looking down. "Um…I told him after the accident.

"Why would you do that?" I asked horrified. "Is that why he's so upset?"

"He's upset with me. Not you." He assured. Stupid Edward. Carlisle is upset either way!


	12. Lawyer Mode

Edward POV

OnTheEdge: _I am so sorry for not replying to your messages for so long. I was in a bit of a difficult situation._

I stared at the message for a few minutes. I had tried so hard to get in touch with her again but she ignored me for five weeks! Five weeks. I still hung out with everyone but I didn't bully anyone anymore.

"Hey Cullen. What's up Man?" Tyler asked nudging me in the parking lot. He looked over to my phone. "You're actually using that site?" He asked raising his brows.

"Yes. I am." I said without hesitation. "I find it pretty cool."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yup." I grinned looking down to my phone and moved away from Tyler.

EClassics: _It's alright. I missed talking to you._

OnTheEdge: _I got over my bully._

EClassics: _Really? He didn't change?_

I was really appalled by this.

OnTheEdge: _No. He has changed and I had an anonymous role in his 'recovery' but I am done now. I have learnt something called 'self-respect'._

I smiled.

EClassics: _About time. I am sorry about the bully. He's a jerk._

OnTheEdge: _It's not his fault. Besides, he's good now._

EClassics: _You must be happy for him._

OnTheEdge: _I am. He seems happier being himself._

EClassics: _Good._

OnTheEdge: _Gotta go._

EClassics: _Go. Talk later._

I shut my mobile off just as Tyler smacked my shoulder. "Holy Shit!" He cursed.

"What is it Tyler?" I asked and looked around the parking lot. I froze in place. Everyone stared at the Jeep that drove in the lot. Two gorgeous girls stepped out.

"I hope they aren't taken." Tyler muttered. Everyone was staring at them dumbfounded.

* * *

Bella POV

My stomach still hurt a little but Rose helped. Charlie couldn't have given a better welcome home gift. She'd come back from Italy. Finally, and she was enrolling in Forks High! We missed each other so much. I was so happy. I finally understood why Jacob and Charlie weren't bothering me about bullies. Carlisle reluctantly agreed not to tell anyone about Edward. Rosalie stayed close to me in case I needed help. Honestly, it only hurt while bending. Stupid bullets. Rose was helping Jake in the shop for now. I was happy. We received stares throughout the parking lot.

"Don't they have something better to do?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Apparently not. Ignore them Bella." She chuckled. We went to Mrs. Cope to get our schedules.

"You're the new kids." She smiled kindly.

"Yeah. We need our schedules." Rose said. I had all of my classes with Rose. Amazing. I grinned at Rose. I had a certificate from Carlisle contemplating my inactive condition in P.E.

"Hey. Do you girls need help going to your first class?" Mike came and asked in a 'seductive' voice. "I can show you around if you like."

"No. Thanks. We're fine." I said indifferently.

"Let's go Bells." Rose said taking my hand. Oh how I loved my sister.

"When's Jazz coming?" I asked.

"He's not sure." She said smiling. "He's dumb you know?"

"Sensitive Rose." I corrected.

"He's coming by next week." She said. We received stares throughout the day. Boys were the worst.

"They need a better job." I snorted.

"Yeah. I am gonna go bitchy on the next idiot who hits on me now!" She said seriously. My eyes widened.

"Keep yourself together Rose." I chuckled at her scowl. "How's practice?"

"Good. Not like you of course. But teach me some moves when you are all good and fit." Rose said giving The Smile.

I chuckled. "Yeah of course. But till then, kick ass." We entered the lunch room.

"Go Team Rosella!" She cheered.

"Rosella?" I asked raising my brows.

"Where do we sit?" She asked changing the subject.

"Alone where no one bothers us?" I suggested.

"Good call." She agreed robotically and we sat at an empty table near the window. Rose looked over to me taking a huge bite of her hamburger. "What are you planning for future?"

"Honestly? I am confused between Automobiles and joining CIA." I muttered.

"Really?" She asked. "That's what I am-" A fist slammed on our table interrupting us. Rosalie was furious to see…Lauren and Jessica. I sighed. Lord knows what Rose would do now.

"This is OUR table. Don't think you can just take up all the attention and go around owning the school." She sneered while Jessica chuckled.

"YOU LISTEN HERE IMBECILES." Just what I feared. Rosalie was on bitchy mode now. "YOU DON'T ORDER US AROUND! NOW GET OUTTA HERE OR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" I popped a biscuit in my mouth watching with amusement. Lauren's mouth hung open with shock.

"Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it BITCH." Lauren said and attempted to slap Rosalie.

"Go easy Rose." I muttered amused. Rosalie caught her hand in mid-air and punched Lauren square in the eye. That was gonna be black tomorrow. Lauren screamed and those weren't looking started looking now. People started whistling and cheering as Lauren ran away. Rose looked at me.

"I went easy." She said countering my look.

"I'll be the lawyer." I shrugged.

Enter the principal's office. "You are suspended for a week." The principal said.

"Honestly speaking Mr. Kurtz, Lauren was the one who made the first move." Rosalie said politely. I was standing beside her.

"She's lying sir!" Lauren said crying near the principal. Rosalie knew better than to interrupt her charade. I had taught her all of this stuff after all.

"What happened Lauren?" I asked sweetly. Jessica was outside and my word wouldn't work because Rose was my sister after all.

"I was just walked to their table to make friends with them because they were new and Rosalie punched me in the eye for no reason whatsoever." She cried crocodile tears.

"Sir. Am I allowed to called in Jessica?" I asked politely. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Alright Miss Swan." He agreed a small smile playing on his lips.

"Jessica!" I called moving out. "Mr. Kurtz wants to have a word with you."

"You are so dead, bitch!" She muttered before entering the room. I smiled politely.

"Jessica. What happened in the lunch room?" I asked.

"Lauren and I were sitting at our tables talking to our friends when Rosalie came out of nowhere and punched her in the eye. We were sitting at our tables doing nothing." Jessica lied smoothly. I turned to sir with a smile. Lauren was glaring at me. Mr. Kurtz looked at me in appreciation.

"What happened Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Rosalie and I were discussing what we were going to do after school when Lauren slammed his fist on our table ordering us to move out of our table. Rosalie lost her temper and stood her ground verbally. Lauren got embarrassed and attempted to slap Rosalie but Rosalie caught her hand and punched her eye acting out of instinct." I said politely. Rosalie snickered.

"She's lying." Jessica wailed.

"Quiet Miss Stanley. I think we have a good idea on who's lying." Mr. Kurtz said firmly. He turned to me. "You're quiet the lawyer Miss Swan." He smiled slightly.

"I guess I learnt from the best Mr. Kurtz. Now, about Rosalie's suspension." I said reminding him.

"Of course. Miss Hale. You are cleared of all charges." He smiled at Rose while she smiled at me in gratification. He turned to Lauren. "You are suspended for two weeks Miss Mallory." He turned to Jessica. "You Miss Stanley are suspended for one week."

"Miss Hale and Miss Swan, you can go back to your classes." He said. I walked out of the confidence.

"What was that?" Rose asked amused.

"That my sister. Was my Lawyer mode." I said with sass and we walked to our gym class.


	13. Talking With Alice!

Bella POV

My cover 'Sebastian' was ridiculed by the 'popular' group of school. I didn't care about that though. It left me to wonder. Did these people really think of humanity as not 'cool'? Rosalie was smart and good in martial arts. Not as good as me but she had self-confidence. For the one week she had come, she'd helped me with my own. It was sickening to see these people with their smiley over-friendly faces when I had been in the receiving end of their hits. I couldn't fight back because I knew they'd be relentless and it would be difficult to stop. Besides, Jake had been helping me to control my feral state of attacking as far as the bullet wounds allowed me to move. To say I was getting better was an understatement. I was seeing Kevin everyday now considering I'd killed four men. The thought still scared me to bits.

OnTheEdge: _You there?_

EClassics: _Hi Marie!_

OnTheEdge: _What are you doing?_

EClassics: _Playing my piano._

OnTheEdge: _Will you tell me what you are playing?_

EClassics: _It's something I composed._

OnTheEdge: _You compose?_

I was surprised by that. I knew he played piano. Not that he composed too.

EClassics: _I have made attempts to redeem myself to be good enough for a girl I like._

My heart fell. I'd only started falling for my anonymous friend.

OnTheEdge: _She is a lucky person. Give her a pseudonym that describes her best._

EClassics: _I'll call her Angel._

OnTheEdge: _That's lame. No offence._

EClassics: _I am completely taken by her though I haven't even talked to her properly._

OnTheEdge: _You shouldn't change for her. You should change for yourself._

EClassics: _I know and that scares me. But I want to get to know her. It would definitely hurt if she didn't return my feelings but I would thank her for giving me a reason to change._

I smiled at the screen.

OnTheEdge: _I only wish I could make a difference like that. She is a lucky person._

EClassics: _Thank you Marie. I missed talking to you._

OnTheEdge: _Likewise, Anthony. I am sorry about my absence._

EClassics: _Goodnight Marie. Talk to you later._

OnTheEdge: _Goodnight._

I put my mobile phone on the bed side. Rufus snuggled in my bed and licked my cheek fondly and went into slumber along with me.

School was pretty much the same. Rose was beautiful. I could see the reason why boys were acting so immature and asking her out but I could not understand why boys were asking ME out. I wasn't pretty.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in the Lunch room. She could see my sore face.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's voice squealed as the owner rushed to our table excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Hey. Alice." I smiled. I gestured towards Rose. "This is my cousin sister, Rosalie."

"You can call me Rose." Rosalie said smiling.

"Hey. I am Alice." Alice said. "Can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Of course." Rose said smiling. She knew by my face that Alice was nice.

Alice grinned and took a seat beside me. "So. Bella. Why did you move out without saying goodbye?" She asked me.

"Sebastian." I said shrugging. "Rufus, Jake and Sam are quite close to him and after the incident, I had to go back." I lied fluently.

"How is he?" Alice asked with a sad glint in her eyes.

"He's in Florida. He calls us sometimes but this time we know he's happy." I smiled looking at Rose. She smiled too.

"It hurts you know? Knowing that the person who saved you is being ridiculed around you." Alice said sadly. "And then I wonder how he must have felt." What could I say? Rose looked at Alice sympathetically.

"Sebastian didn't care." I said suddenly voicing out my feelings. "He talked to me truthfully about everything. He said that he didn't care what those vile creatures said. He cared about his friends and those who mattered. And he cares about you." I smiled. "He would risk his life again for you and you know that. That's enough for him Alice. He still doesn't care what they have to say." Alice smiled slightly breathing a sigh of relief.

"So." Alice emphasized. "Are you guys going to the dance this Saturday?"

"Nope." "Yes." I and Rose said simultaneously.

"Who are you going with?" I asked.

"Beats me." She sighed. "I don't see anyone here I can go to the dance with." She said. "I'll go alone."

"I don't know who to go out with either." Alice shrugged. She turned to me. "You have to come to the dance!"

"No." I said.

"C'mon. Please." Alice persisted.

"Hey. Bella. I will be there. If you have any problem, I will help you." Rose promised emphasizing on 'problem'.

"Okay." I gave in after a few moments.

"Yay!" Alice squealed while Rose simply grinned squeezing my hand in reassurance. "We'll go shopping right away with my brother."

"Edward?" I asked.

"No." Alice answered. "Emmett."

"That's wise." I sighed.

"We'll go to Seattle." Alice said. "Will you guys come over to our house after school?"

"Sure." Rose shrugged.

"Do you know what this means?" Alice asked, a wide grin on her face.

"Yes?" I asked unsure.

"We have only three days till the dance!" She squealed. I simply smiled as Alice and Rosalie started talking getting to know each other. I looked past Alice's shoulder to see Edward smiling to himself looking at Tyler as he spoke. He wasn't paying attention to him though. He was thinking about something. He seemed happier. More like the real him that I suspected him to be. Those shots I took, didn't go to waste and I was happy about that. Not about getting shot. That hurt like a bitch! Edward made sure that me saving his life didn't go to waste. He is changed. For the better.

"Heloo! Bella!" Rose's voice broke through my stance.

"Yes? I am sorry. What were you saying?" I asked flushed trying not to sound flustered.

"Staring at my brother." Alice said assessing with the Sherlock vibe. Rose snickered. I glared at her.

"No." I said but my voice sounded like a squeak.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." Alice said shaking her head. "You already know that he harbors sexual frustration towards you." She said as if she were stating a fact. Rose was momentarily shocked and then started laughing uncontrollably. I was crimson with mortification.

"Oh no. Ruff didn't." She choked with laughter. Alice started laughing too. Some people started looking at our table.

"Shut up Rose!" I said mortified.

"You should ask him out." Rose said promptly after regaining her composure.

"No." I said red. "He never even spoke to me directly. Besides, that sexual frustration incident happened more than a month ago." I said sadly. Luckily, the bell rang at that moment. Saved by the bell. How pathetic.


	14. Volleyball And Coping Up

Bella POV

Rose glared at Edward in P.E. I was sitting in a corner hoping that Rose wouldn't do much damage to him. She was glaring at him. If looks could kill Edward would be dead. He sensed Rose's glares and seemed fearful. He should be. It was volley ball and the match was between girls and boys. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I realized that. Rose wasn't going to go easy on Edward. I couldn't cheer for Rose knowing what she was planning. I knew what I had to do. Rose had the first throw. She was aiming away from Edward but I knew better.

"Edward bend backwards and hit the ball above!" I shouted loudly. Edward was momentarily surprised but did as told. Rose's ball changed its aim and Edward leaned back and hit the ball and it went over to the girls' side. He would have a red nose if he hadn't moved. Rose glared at me while Edward looked at me in surprise.

"This isn't over Isabella." She sneered.

"Game on Rosalie." I whispered under my breath.

I shouted exasperatedly throughout the game. The boys' team was tied to girls' in the end. Rosalie was a damn good player. I knew that already though. The boys' team couldn't win even with my help. I didn't help much though. I only cheered for Edward to avoid her messing up his face. I wasn't over him but I had to try. Rose didn't wait for me and left me on the stands and huffed away in anger. I tried calling for her but I knew it wouldn't be of any use. How was I supposed to get up? I picked up my bag gasping as I got up. God it hurt. A lot. I was about to fall forwards but I didn't. I looked up to see my savior. It was Edward. I blushed a million shades of red. I stood up straight with his support.

"Thank you." I said whilst blushing.

"Actually I should thank you. I don't think Rosalie likes me very much though." Edward smiled slightly walking whilst allowing me to lean on him slightly.

"She doesn't." I chuckled.

"Pray tell. What did I do?" Edward asked smiling.

"Alice told her about you and Sebastian during lunch." I said sadly. Edward stiffened and didn't say anything. "I know you have changed Edward. I know that and Sebastian forgave you. It's not my grudge." I smiled. Edward still looked down.

"It was cruel Bella. The things I did. I can never apologize enough. Sebastian was right though. It feels good to be myself. It feels amazing and nice. I only wish I had made these changes earlier." He said sadly. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"It's alright Edward. You are a good person. And I am sure anyone would be lucky to know someone as good as you." I smiled.

Edward smiled slightly. I smiled too but my breathing hitched as my stomach hurt. He looked at my face recognizing the pain. "What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I breathed. I realized we'd reached my jeep.

"Bella. I am so sorry about leaving you there. It was no excuse." Rosalie said sadly. I knew it was genuine. I smiled at her.

"It's alright." I said. Edward slipped his arms around me and lifted me up placing me on the seat. I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I said smiling. He flashed a brilliant smile and his cheeks reddened.

"Bye Bella. Bye Rosalie." He said politely and went away. I must have been staring because Rosalie clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah. You're whipped." She snickered as we drove away following Alice's car.

"No. I'm not. Besides, he loves Jessica. And I am plain. He'll never like me." I said sadly.

Rosalie choked on the water she was drinking. "Plain?" She shrieked. "Isabella Marie Swan, you're plain?" She screeched.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked worried. "Maybe I should drive." I suggested.

"You are anything but plain, Bella." She said almost angrily laughing. "I mean seriously. You are gorgeous. Did you not see the way the guys were eyeing you?" She asked chuckling.

"Yeah. Because I had you by my side." I said dryly.

"You don't see yourself very clearly." She said shaking her head.

"Um…Rose?" I called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't think I should go shopping." I said shaking my head. "I mean I have heard that Alice goes overboard while shopping. I don't think I'll be able to stand that much let alone change my clothes by myself." I said. Rosalie silently nodded.

"You're right. I'll call Alice and tell her that I am taking you home." Rose took out her phone and dialed. "Hey Alice. I am sorry but we can't go shopping today." She suddenly stopped the jeep. I looked in front to see that Alice had stopped the Porsche. Oh my goodness. Alice stomped out of the car and came over to my jeep.

Alice glared at Rosalie through narrowed eyes. "We're going shopping." She said firmly. I looked at Rose helplessly.

"Listen Alice. How about I come over to your house and we go shopping while Bella gets picked up by Jacob?" She asked.

"Bella has to come with us!" Alice insisted.

"I am not well Alice. I won't be able to change dresses by myself." I said sadly.

"Okay." Alice agreed reluctantly and went back in her car and started driving. Rosalie called Jacob in the meantime. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save." I sighed.

"No prob." She gave a brilliant smile. The Cullen house was huge. As in HUGE. But whatever the case, my garage had better equipment. We stepped in the house along with Alice. Esme greeted us as soon as we entered.

"Hello Mom." I smiled at her as she hugged me lightly knowing what lay behind my t-shirt. I hadn't seen her in the hospital or after the 'getting shot' incident. I hugged her back lightly and she shook hands with Rosalie then. Alice went in her room, while I sat down on the living room couch while holding Rosalie's arm for support. I groaned internally. Why did the guy use a high caliber gun? What happened to good old small calibers? Rosalie rubbed my back lightly.

"Get well soon Bella." Alice smiled at me and left with Rose. My tummy hurt. Because of the stitches. Esme gushed to me and sat beside me hugging me sideways. I was startled for a moment. She pressed my head to her chest and started saying soothing words to me. Her hug felt sweet and warm. Almost unreal, if I hadn't felt that felt that before. The pain struck my core at the memory but this time, I didn't cry. It was true I couldn't have saved Mom. I couldn't replace Mom. But I could have another Mom. I already had three dads. What's with another mom? I smiled and leaned in to the hug relishing her feel.

"I love you Mom." I said crying happily.

Esme smiled and rubbed my back. "I love you too Honey." She said.


	15. Drunk Conquests

Edward POV

I was in Port Angeles again. To know that Rosalie hated me for what I did to Sebastian was too much. It wasn't very late though. And I was in the crowdie area. It was less likely to be attacked by mugs. I walked around without any destination for two hours replaying every moment that I tortured Sebastian in my head. I deserved the pain. I was a monster. I finally stumbled upon a bar in the city. It was quite famous in Port Angeles. I decided to go in for I had nothing better to do than waste myself right now. I'd never drank myself down before. I sat at the bar staring at the drinks. I must have zoned out because I was being forced to pay attention to my surroundings by the click of fingers. I shook my head and saw the bartender in front of me.

"You alright son?" He asked. He was in his late fifty's.

"Tough day." I murmured.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled. "I got a thin guy drowning in misery an hour earlier. I sent him up. There are a lot less people and instruments there. Why don't you go up?" He asked. I nodded in agreement lazily as he pointed to the stairwell. The upper floor was quite empty. I was quite saddened by the prospect. What I did not expect was a thin guy with black shaggy hair wearing an over-sized black hoodie and sky blue jeans. I was shocked. His head was buried in his folded hand which was on the table. I neared him unsure and yet quite confident with my assessment. I knocked lightly on the table he was sleeping on. He lifted his head with a start revealing something that I didn't expect and at the same time expected. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"EDWEIRD!" He cheered. He was obviously drunk.

"Sebastian?" I questioned. He giggled and simply pulled me towards him by my t-shirt. I was quite shocked to respond.

"It's so-" He burped. "Goooood." He slurred looking at me. "To see you!" He squeaked. He turned to the bartender. "Mr. Blackbeard! Get Eddie some of your TEA!" Oh my god. He looked at me with a cute goofy grin. His face was quite cute and pretty for a guy actually. "Mr. Blackbeard gave me some tea!" He said hiccupping. "Best damn tea I've ever had!" He giggled again.

"Do you know him?" The bartender asked me with a worried look.

"Um…Kind of." I said unsure.

"Yeah. He asked for tea and I handed him a beer saying we didn't have tea. Got high on one glass." He murmured looking at Sebastian. "Well. If you don't know him, I will have to send him to a drunk tank."

"No!" I said immediately. "I'll take him." I said. It was the least I could do. I looked over at him wondering what to do. Wasn't he supposed to be in Florida?

"Ed." Sebastian called blinking his eyes.

"Yes Sebastian?" I said sitting beside him.

"Why is the world so mean?" He asked hiccupping and looking towards nowhere in sadness. I didn't answer. He grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me towards himself. I panicked for a second but he left me in the midway. "I don't like living." He sniffed looking at me.

"You shouldn't say that." I said patting his back lightly.

"But I don't like it. Doesn't my choice matter too?" He asked sadly.

"You are drunk Sebastian. I'll take you home." I said getting up.

"NO!" He said protesting. "I don't want to go. And stop calling me Sebastian!" He hiccupped annoyed.

"Should I call you Izzy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I am not lying Ed." He murmured and tears came out of his eyes. "It hurts." He cried silently.

"Your stomach?" I asked worried.

"No." He breathed looking at me with red puffy eyes. I didn't say anything for a few moments. "I loved my mum." He said suddenly. "She was so beautiful and she used to experiment in my kitchen." He smiled through the tears. "She was so vibrant and strong and to me, the mere thought of losing her never occurred." He cried more. I squeezed his hand in sympathy not knowing what to do. He wiped his tears through his sleeve and sniffed again. "We were walking down the street after shopping. I was thirteen at that time. And then these guys surrounded us. I was weak." He said the last sentence like acid. My heart clenched painfully in my chest. "And I begged them to take me instead but they laughed and pointed a gun square on her head." He cried more. "And with a 'pop', she was gone." He was crying openly now. "I screamed and thrashed begging her to wake up knowing she wouldn't." He cried. "I couldn't save her Edward. I didn't but I could have." He said rubbing his eyes. "It was all my fault." He cried. I hugged him from the side as he sobbed. Tears slipped out of my own eyes knowing how well it could have been Alice and me five weeks back. "They weren't done after that." He said gravely. His eyes were bloodshot after the crying but it seemed like he had no tears left now. "I am not a virgin Edward." He said gravely. The words entered my head with a painful realization.

"I am so sorry Izzy." I said, my voice cracking with pain and guilt. I had never known such things about him.

"Only dad and Carlisle know about the last part Edward." He murmured, his eyes drooping.

"At the hospital. I felt complete after all these years because while I was sleeping, I saw my mom. And she looked so beautiful. She said she didn't blame me. And it wasn't my fault." He croaked with a watery smile recalling the memory. "But I realized today that whatever it was. It was just a dream Ed. Just a stupid dream!" He cried.

I touched his shoulder lightly. "How do you know it wasn't a dream?" I said soothingly. "Besides Izzy, I don't think your mom would want you to keep doing what you are doing. You don't deserve any of this." I said. My face was red now. All these years I wondered why he acted so mysterious and quiet. Never had I imagined for him to have such a dark past.

"Thank you Ed." He sniffed. "And I'll protect you Edward." He sniffed wiping his face for the last time.

"Protect me from what?" I asked furrowing my eyes.

"Wosie!" He hiccupped.

"You mean Rosalie?" I asked raising my brows.

"Yep." He slurred. "She was so angry." He hiccupped again. "I told her not to sweat it."

"I thought she found out during lunch." I said confused for a second.

"Yeah. I told her not to sweat it but she didn't listen." He said with a snort. "She never listens. Lucky I helped you through volleyball. She'll warm up to you. I think." He said thoughtfully.

"You weren't at school today Izzy." I said.

"I was." He said strangely.

"You're supposed to be in Florida." I said.

"What will I do in Florida?" He asked questioning my sanity. "I was with Wosie and Pixie. You helped me stand up after Gym." He was barely coherent now.

"It was Bella, I helped Izzy." I said.

"Oh." He said confused. "Wait. I am Bella." He said furrowing his eyes. He was truly drunk now. "Why are you confusing me?" He asked glaring at me.

"You're not Bella. You are Sebastian Isaac Monroe." I said firmly.

"No! I am not Sebastian Isaac Monroe. I am Isabella Marie Swan!" He exclaimed looking at me angrily now. I flinched when I heard Bella's middle name. No. She couldn't be Marie. I had met her before she joined the school.

"You're drunk Izzy." I stated.

"I am Bella slash Izzy. Not drunk." He said to me seriously.

"That's it!" I exclaimed wrapping my arm around his chest and slightly forcing him to stand up.

He didn't protest. He simply slumped in my arms and allowed me to him walk. "Do you know why I never fought back Ed?" He asked me looking in my eyes. I froze at that moment. He was so close to me at that moment that I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. His eyes were glistening in the sun with a small streak of gold in them with their chocolate depths sinking me in. I looked at his face more closely. His eyebrows were dark brown with hints of red unlike his jet black hair. I lifted my shaking hand to his forehead and slightly tugging at his black hair. It was elastic. I lightly pulled it off to reveal the mahogany waterfall with streaks of red. My world froze as of that second. She continued. "I have had a crush on you for three years but I knew I wasn't worth you. That you deserved so much more and that I was none of the things you deserved." Tears slipped out of her eyes. She didn't notice her wig falling away. She was too drunk for that. "I'm sorry." I hugged her to my chest. At that point, I felt my world crashing down on me.

Bella was Sebastian. The one I had tortured for the past three years. She was also my Marie for I was the one who'd bullied her but she had faith in me that I was much more than I let on. And that I'd tortured and made the life of the one I'd loved a living hell. And that she had loved me all along. She believed in me and it took her to take three bullets to change my life. My chest hurt with the epiphanies. That's why Rufus was so connected to Sebastian. Why Jacob had been so depressed when she had been shot. Why the name 'Bella' had never been spoken in our house. Why Carlisle was so angry at me. I was the reason his daughter was in turmoil. Bella had saved my life and she still loved me. Despite all my doings. She was truly an angel and I didn't deserve her. I realized how the way she'd found Alice in Port Angeles was traumatic for her. For she knew what'd had happened if she hadn't been there. They'd have killed me. She was the reason I and Alice were alive.

"Edward?" Bella choked.

"Yes?" I asked my voice barely audible.

"Can you - Can you please buy me ice cream?" She asked looking at me with earnest eyes.

"Of course." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and carefully brought her down the stairs to avoid pain. I walked her to a nearby ice cream shop and she sloppily chose cookies n cream. I bought her the largest tub to keep her satisfied and I took a small cone of Choco-chip for myself. We sat at the diner and I watched her adorably lick her ice cream while looking at me with her tired eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She asked suddenly.

I choked on my ice-cream for a second. "After everything I've done to you, you still want me to go with you?" I asked her.

"You're not a bad person Ed." She said slurring. She sounded tired and worn out.

"I really like you Bella. And I'd love to go to the dance with you. But I will do that only when you ask me that while you're sober." I finished.

"I won't remember then." She disagreed shaking her head.

"So you admit you're drunk?" I asked chuckling trying to lighten the mood.

"You tricked me!" She exclaimed glaring at me.

"Okay. I'll ask you to the dance." She looked at me with a creamy smile that looked so adorable that I had to grin.


	16. Hasty Decisions

Bella POV

My head hurt. What the hell happened. My body seemed stiff and numb. I groggily opened my eyes. My stomach felt empty and my head was throbbing. Whatever the hell happened to me? But it felt like something had been lifted from my chest. It felt empty like the rest of my body but in a good way. I stretched and yawned. I felt the bed below me move a little. I furrowed my eyes and turned me head. My eyes met green and I froze. I was lying on top of EDWARD CULLEN and he was staring at me! I found myself momentarily lost in his emerald eyes. It must be a dream. His lips formed a small smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked. It was real! God damn it! I mentally kicked myself. What the hell happened!? And why the HELL was he in MY bed?

"What are you doing here?" I asked furrowing my eyes and backing away and stopped when I felt fur behind me. Rufus.

"I'm sorry." He said getting out of bed. "You didn't let me go." He said quietly and calmly.

"What happened?" I asked my voice shrill lifting my hand to my forehead. I froze again looking at my sleeve. I was wearing Monroe's outfit and my wig was lying on my desk! HE KNEW! My eyes widened at the realization. "What Happened?" I asked more sternly.

"Calm down. I can explain." He begged pleadingly. I raised my brows in doubt. "Can you?" I asked my voice shrill now.

"Give me a chance." He pleaded.

"Shoot." I said, my face red from imagining all the possibilities. I scrambled out of my bed and pulled at the mess on my head. Edward's clothes were a little wrinkled and his hair looked messy. Goodness, what HAPPENED? "You got two minutes." I said firmly.

"Five." He black peddled.

"One." I said annoyed now. This was not the time. I had moved on! He didn't need to come back and complicate my 'oh so messed up' life. He sighed in an uneven rhythm and looked at me wondering where to start. "Spill it Cullen. I'm no angel. I'll break every bone in your body if you don't explain what the hell is going on. I Will. Make. You. Bleed." I emphasized on each word the words slipping out like acid.

His eyes widened when he saw me like this. There is a limit to endurance. Even tungsten melts. And there was a limit on how far he could take this. He just stood there with his mouth open with a shocked expression on his face.

I gritted my teeth so irritably, I thought my jaw might break. I snatched him by his collar and punched the knuckled head square in the eye. I took his hand before he could react and twisted it and used it like a lever on my shoulder. My pain forgotten by the emotional one. I pressed my knee on his chest pinning him down. He squeaked by the shock and grunted in pain. I'd dislocated his arm and hurt his eye. His eye would be black in an hour.

"There's a limit Cullen." I said it like acid. "And you're not even worth it." I said getting up, purposely pressing his dislocated arm. "And it's on." I said glaring at him. "Mess with me and you won't live to see another day." I said seriously and walked out of my room clutching my stomach in painful inaudible sobs. I slid into a bathroom and sat down leaning on the door silently crying and hiccupping in intervals. It hurt. A lot. I found myself lost. Mom was past now. Edward is present. And I need a new future. And that didn't lie in Forks. I didn't have the strength any more. There's only so much one can take. I had saved up a lot of money while with Jake. I heard grunts and footsteps leaving the house. I started crying loudly now. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Edward Cullen? Why did god hate me so much?

'Suck it up Loser. Swallow the thing. Humans are like computers. When there is a virus, you repair first. If that doesn't work, you quarantine. And lastly, delete.' Some of the words often spoken by my childish mom. Repairing hadn't worked. Nor had quarantine. I could only delete this chapter of life. It wouldn't get me anywhere. It didn't matter how I went to school. It didn't matter whether I was Bella or Sebastian. None of it mattered. They are just excuses to escape life. To escape escaping. I had refused to escaped. And I blamed it on many things. Mom. Killings. Edward. No more. I needed to get away. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"So. You're leaving?" Rosalie asked in a normal voice like it didn't really matter. I didn't blame her. She was too much like me. I never let my hurt show. The only time I ever did, was with Jake. In the hospital. We knew how to hide emotions.

"I need time. I have already applied. In a school in Phoenix." I said while eating.

"Already applied?" Rose asked in confusion.

"The school principal used to be mom's friend. We kept in contact. She's not helping me like that. She's just helping me settle. Besides my grades are all good." I explained acting nonchalant. "I will take up a job in a repair shop. I guess Black Swan is now going to be Black Hale." I joked.

"Not funny." She said.

"I leave tonight." I said adding the punchline.

That broke her. "What?" She blurted out. "I haven't been here for a full week and you're leaving. Relocating in another state?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't do it anymore Rose. It's over. I'm…done. Just done." I sighed shaking my head. Rose nodded in understanding.

"I'll say that you went to Florida because Sebastian was your boyfriend and you missed him." Rosalie said casually.

"Right." I said, getting up.


	17. Three Minutes and I'll go

Edward POV

I entered the cafeteria. The lunch was yet to start. I had skipped all of my classes that had Bella with me. I didn't have the strength or courage to face her. But as the bell rang and people came, there was no sign of Isabella Swan. I didn't realize when nearly all had settled and started eating. I dreaded meeting Bella's eyes after this morning. When Carlisle saw me, he walked towards me, took my dislocated arm in his hands, and moved it so quickly eliciting a loud curse from me and then walked away. He just walked away. He was still mad with every right reason.

"What do you mean she's going to Florida!?" Alice's piercing exclamation shook through me. My head turned towards the pixie's voice instantly. Sister dear was sitting at a table with Rosalie in corner. The particular table had become some sort of sight for the Fork High students considering the people occupying the said table. My head swum with the events that took place in the morning. I instantly left the cafeteria. It was raining heavily outside. I stepped into the parking lot and sat in the Volvo and drove off. To Bella's house. My mind began its speech. No sarcastic remarks. No puns. Just the truth.

I stepped into the driveway. And rang the doorway.

"Bella. I know you are in there! Just give me three minutes." I begged desperately when no one opened the door. No answer. I wiped my eyes and sat down on the front steps and leaned against the door. It was very cold and the rain was falling very heavily. I didn't have a raincoat. I clutched on tighter to my jacket. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on Bella's bed. I quickly got off and took small steps downstairs. My throat felt dry and heavy.

"You're awake." Spoke a warm voice. I turned my head to the side. I was met by the sight of my Bella sitting at the dining table with a blonde guy about her age. He was really pale with eyes just like Rosalie. They bore similar features.

I turned my attention back to my Bella. What made me say 'my'? "I'm sorry. For everything. I found you yesterday in a bar wasted. You had had a glass of beer. You were dressed as Sebastian at that time. You talked to me about your mother and what happened to you in the past. You claimed to be Bella and I thought you were too drunk and I attempted to drag you out of the bar and at that time I noticed similarities between your face and his. The wig gave away. I realized you were also Marie. The one I talked in that website. I bought you some ice cream and you asked me if I would go to the dance with you and I was quite baffled considering everything I'd done to you. I brought you home but you didn't let me go. You started crying. I had no choice. That's all that happened Bella. And I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me because I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. "I love you Bella and I have never been so sure about anything." A strange voice said. I realized it was me considering Bella was looking at me with the most intense stare. Her face broke in sobs and she covered her mouth with her palm. I didn't realize when I had closed the distance between us. I rubbed her back hoping that it'd comfort her. It was difficult watching her like that.

"It's too late." She croaked.

"I'd understand." I said although her words hurt. I never expected her to take me back.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"You've got absolutely nothing to be sorry about Bella." I said solemnly. A felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind to see the blonde guy. He silently asked me to move aside. I took my seat beside her unwilling to let go off her.

"One of the people Bella killed was the son of the Head of a Drug Cartel in Port Angeles. Aro. He is a man with connections and has Port Angeles under his feet. He seeks revenge. Luckily he believes that it is a guy. But yesterday Sebastian was spotted in a bar in Port Angeles. With you Edward. And since Sebastian is untraceable. He's out to get to you Edward." He said.

Bella sobbed harder and I pulled her setting her on my lap as she buried her head in my chest. "Shh. It's alright." I whispered in her ear though I was scared shitless.

"Now. I am allotting you with protection. I've set some of my best people on it. And you have Bella too. You will be safe. We have the guy that Bella didn't kill. He's scared shitless of Bella. And is willing to testify. The testimony is in two weeks. The task is to keep you and him alive." He said.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in harm's way." Bella sobbed.

"It's not your fault Bella. Don't cry." I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders. It took her a few moments to finally calm down. Her face was red after crying. I continued rubbing her back in soothing circles. I looked over to the blonde guy. "You are?"

"I am Jasper Hale. I suppose saying I am Rosalie's elder brother would make the picture clearer." He said. His voice was soft but reeked of authority.

"Edward Cullen." I said. "But you already know that."

"I do." Jasper said.

"Jasper here works for the feds." Bella said. Her voice was strained after the crying.

"We need you to stay here for the next two weeks. I personally had this house installed with silent alarms and bulletproof windows. You'd be safe here and under mine and Bella's protection." Jasper said.

"We have alarms too." I said.

"But do you see any cameras here." I looked around at that point. I didn't. It looked like a classic vintage house. "I don't."

"There you go." He said. "There is even a panic room in the basement."

"Shit." I muttered.

"Yeah." He said. "After everything that went down with Bella's mom, I wasn't one to take any chances."

"But you do realize that Bella is no condition to fight. You keep mentioning that I'd be under Bella's protection."

"It's true Bella's injured but..." He was cut off by Bella.

"I can still kick your ass off." She said seriously.

"Look. Bella is lethal. And I mean what I say. She isn't as good as she was before but she is still the best. More than capable than any of my men and that's saying something." He muttered. "Bella is required to keep her gun with her at all times."

"You have a gun?" I asked Bella.

"Of course." She answered like it were the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
